How to Break a Girl
by Whenyouweremine46
Summary: Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan didn't know what trouble senior year would bring them. Both star players have played every girl at their school they could think of, except one. Oh and what a sad mistake it was to try to play the last one.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Break a Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

**Okay guys it's officially new story time. Now put on your serious faces and give me your feedback. **

**Chapter: 1 **

**Third Person POV **

Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan didn't know what trouble senior year would bring them. Both star players have played every girl at their school they could think of, except one. Oh and what a sad mistake it was to try to play the last one. But before I give too much away let me show you exactly how it all happened.

**Percy's POV**

The hot mid-August air heated the sidewalks outside Goode High. The freshmen were all squealing at the top of their lungs. I believe Travis and Conner Stoll were planning a prank off in a quad. Senior year is a big deal. We finally get to leave this prison we call school at the end of the year. But then of course some of us will be heading off to college or well, who knows what. I Percy Jackson was going to make this year the best. Things had been looking up for me. My abusive step father was finally put into jail, mom got a brilliant job as a journalist for a magazine or something, and my friend/enemy and I have finally played all the girls at Goode high, every single one of them.

At this precise moment though Luke was flirting with a new freshman, he'd been working with her for the past few weeks of school and today was the day he was going to shatter that poor heart of hers. As he dropped the bomb she looked so sad and ran off with her friends to the bathroom where she could cry. Why do players do what we do? Well were just insanely messed up people who don't have much else to do. Me personally I do it to block out the painful memories in my past. It was my easiest way to get rid of the painful hurt from Gabe beating me. Luke walked up to me, his red backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Ah senior year, and we already got rid of all the freshman girls during summer school, were finally done Jackson." He said and high fived me happily.

"Yeah finally," I said smiling. We'd been in school for about two weeks now and I'd finally settled in. I stalked off to my locker, Luke doing the same. My books fell into my hands after I opened it and chuckled to myself. Some girls still stared at me. I smiled flirtatiously and I swear you could see them melt. I then flew down the hall and through open the door to Mr. Brunner's classroom. _

It was now the end of the day and I was still in a great mood. It was like being on cloud nine. Why do they even call it cloud nine? I thought to myself. Luke walked up behind me.

"Percy we need to talk." He said coldly. I don't necessarily like a mad Luke so I nodded. We walked across the lawn to the parking lot where I started the engine to my car.

"Okay talk." I said once he strapped on the seatbelt.

"I've been doing some thinking," He started. This can't be good. "We've played every girl here but one." He said and I looked at him in shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Think Percy, think!" He said. And Then I came to the sudden realization.

"Annabeth Chase." I muttered. He nodded evilly. I guess I kind of forgot about her. We used to be close friends but that was before the incident. Sometimes I still regret it, other times it doesn't bother me at all. Even though we weren't friends anymore, I still didn't like the idea Luke was starting to plot.

"Why hasn't she been played? She hasn't because she's a sneaky bitch." Luke said and I couldn't help but be a little angry. "She's fooled people because she's so innocent and she practically disappears so easy. Oh but not anymore it's time to break the toughest girl at Goode high." I nodded. I knew my reputation was on the line and that is one thing I won't let slip from my grasp.

"Okay but how are we going to do it. There's two of us and one her." I stated.

"I say we bet. We both try to play her, whoever she falls for gets to claim the title supreme player." I smiled, I'd love that title.

"Deal," I said and we shook hands.

"Game on Jackson," Luke said as he got out of the car and walked up to his house. I shifted into gear and turned back to my neighborhood and flew into the apartment parking lot. _

**Third Person POV **

So yes that's exactly how these two idiots brought all of Hades down on their shoulders. Of course they didn't know this then. They didn't know just how smart Annabeth Chase is. They underestimated her and that was a big mistake. _

** So how do you guys like it? Review, follow, and stuff. Oh yeah and that's right baby I'm back! If you just found this story and you like it go ahead and feel free to look up my first one, **_**All good things must Come to an end… or not. **_**Anyways…**__

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Break a Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

**Okay yes guys I did get the idea to write a story like this because of one of my favorite authors. Her username is hunterofartemis101 and I suggest you look her up because her writing skills are freaking fantastic! Now children read on!**

**Chapter: 2 On edge**

**Annabeth's POV **

I could feel his eyes burning into the back of my head. He's been doing this for weeks now. My hair stood on end. I don't like attention, at all. I took my eyes off Mr. Brunner for a second to take a glimpse at him. When I looked back he smiled that evil, infamous smirk of his that gave me the chills. Something has always made me uneasy around him. Well not always. We used to be friends but he changed, and into a monster I might add. The bell rang and I walked as quickly as I could to get out of there and off to lunch.

I spotted Nico, Thalia, and Grover at a table and waved. They waved back and I carefully made my way over to them. I don't have many friends so it's fortunate I have these ones. I'm mostly a loner but I have to be social some of the time right. Thalia smiled and I slid into the seat next to her. We were chatting for a while before I swear the room dropped the temperature to far below zero. Of course it was only me who felt though and I know exactly why I did.

Percy Jackson strutted into the room with the Stoll's, Luke, and a ton of other people I didn't even have the time to know. I excused myself and walked to a vending machine out in the main hall. Snickers taste pretty good, I'll get one of those, I thought to myself. I reached into the machine and pulled it out. Standing up I tripped over my own feet and stumbled into someone.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"Don't be." I sucked in my breath and shuddered. Percy Jackson stood right behind me. I didn't say anything for a while and I knew he was picking up on my emotions.

"Do I make you nervous babe?" He whispered so close to my ear I could feel his breath. Honestly I wanted to say yes because it's true.

"No." I lied. "Sorry." I said and then ducked into the hallways, drowning out the sounds of people. What the heck just happened? _

In 5th period I sat next to Luke Castellan. I've always had a bit of a crush on him. Sure he was a player but he had the curtsey to let people down gently, not all the time but sometimes. We at the moment were doing a partner project and we half to create a collage for the book _The Perks of Being a Wallflower. _Luke had asked me to be his partner and I accepted, I mean why not? We were gluing on pictures from the movie and cutting out letters from magazines when he looked at me.

"You have the most amazing eyes." He said smiling and I couldn't help but blush. Being put on the spot isn't my favorite activity.

"Thank you." I said. He moved a piece of my hair out of my face.

"So beautiful, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No I don't." I said coming to the sudden realization of what he was doing. "I've heard you're a player but guess what I'm the coach and I don't play. Sorry." I said and suddenly a smirk crawled onto my face. He looked genuinely stunned. Percy sat behind me and I could hear him snicker. Luke glared at him. I was satisfied with myself when I left school and soon I was home alone. _

**I know it was short but it's like a filler chapter so here you go. By the way I'm like winging this story so yeah we'll see how this goes. **

** See Ya Witches, **

** KC**


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Break a Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter: 3 Chill, Thrills, and I want to Kills**

**Annabeth's POV **

Mrs. Dodds voice projected across the room loudly. Gosh she has a horrible voice, very nasally. She angrily wrote and Algebra equation on the board. Algebra is the only worthwhile reason for coming to math in my mind. She mutters incoherent words under her breath.

"Is Miss. Chase the only one paying attention!?" She asked her hands on her hips.

"Goody goody," I heard someone mutter. I sneered in their direction.

"Mr. Nakumara do you want detention again?" She asked. 

**(A/N Did I spell his last name right?) **

"No." He groaned. I laughed to myself and Mrs. Dodds went on for the next thirty minutes. If I could I probably would have shoved Mrs. Dodds out the window next to her but that would probably be illegal. Wait would it? I quickly dismiss the thought and now I'm zoning out.

I left and went off to free period and I decided going to my locker would be the best idea. I shoved my stuff in and sunk to the floor. I've been confused for a while. I've been tried to be played by one player and then the other wants to freak me out entirely. What is up with senior year? Of course that question couldn't be answered soon. I mean who's going to answer it. Percy walked into the main hall. His dangerous aura entranced me. Nobody was walking through the halls right now. Probably in clubs or something. He held out his hand to me beckoning me to stand up. I wasn't sure but I got up.

"I've been looking for you," He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Um Wh-" I didn't finish because in the next instant I had chills running up my arms as he threw me up against the lockers. I gasped. Slowly he moved in. Being in complete and utter shock I didn't do anything. I lost my senses. I couldn't think, speak, or move. But now I was kissing back and the feeling was thrilling. His hands moved up my torso and that's when my knees gave out. When I finally comprehended what happened I pushed him off me.

"What are you doing?" I asked frantically. He smirked.

"Oh nothing," His voice full of charm. I gripped his shirt and shook him around a bit.

"Listen Jackson, I don't know what kind of games you and Luke are playing but there not going to work. Just ask Luke what I told him!" I said and he didn't look at all threatened. In fact, he looked amused and I hate him for it.

"Okay Annie, I will. Keep me in mind though." He said.

"In your dreams." I sneered.

"Definitely in my dreams and you know what you're wearing in them-" He started but I slapped him before he could say another fowl word. "Ouch," He tossed a phone number at me. "Call me, I have a feeling you'll want to talk." He says and saunters into a classroom. _

**Percy's POV **

That should keep her wondering for a while. Oh this should be easy. I think the best part was that she kissed back. Wait till Luke hears that. I chuckled to myself and opened my car door. Soon I was at the apartment eating blue cookies with mom. When Luke called I went to my room and crawled onto the fire escape outside my window.

"Speak." I commanded.

"So I heard your one step ahead of me Jackson. I think I should bring it back around though. Good luck." He said and hung up. Luke was an okay friend but he's not happy when he loses. He just finds another way to win. I wonder if I'm confusing Annabeth right now. _

**Annabeth's POV **

I've finished all my homework by now and I'm still pondering the one question at the front of my mind. What would the schools best players want with me? I guess it's time to do some investigating Annabeth, I thought to myself. But first I must ready myself. I went over to my easel and drew different graphs and possible, but all irrational I must add, reasons why they'd spend their time lurking around me. I pursed my lips. Wait till they see this. Annabeth Chase becomes the new Nancy Drew. While I enjoy books about investigators and such I'd rather be an architect and change New York, you know give it a better look.

"Annabeth dear, dinners ready." My mother called from downstairs. As I made my way to the dining room I could smell the aroma of chicken and multiple sauces. My mother knows how to cook. I slid into my seat next to Malcom. He's back from college for now and is as stupid as ever.

"So Annabeth," Malcom started as my mom walked back into the kitchen. "I heard Percy stuck his tongue down your throat." He said.

"From who?" I asked.

"Luke, quite an interesting thing you've got going on." He said smirking. I slowly got up hovering over him now.

"What do you know?" I asked trying to do my best impression of Thalia when she's angry. Sadly it didn't work well.

"Just that, Luke said the rest was confidential." He said and I sat back down. My mother looked at me then back at Malcom.

"You do know those walls aren't that thick right?" She asked crossing her arms. We nodded. What kind of lecture am I going to get now. She sat down. "But I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." She pursed her lips. "Just Annabeth I don't want to see or hear that you're around him anymore. He's a troublemaker you don't need to be socializing with." I nodded and dug into my food. I'm tired of being so in her control all the time. But I'm too scared to be the person I really want to be and it kills me. Almost as much as I want to kill Percy. _

**So hey guys, do you think I'm taking the story along to fast? Just so you know I'm getting lazy with my send offs so like bye. **

**KC**


	4. Chapter 4

**How to Break a Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 4: Remembering the past**

**Annabeth's POV **

I woke with a jolt. I had had another dream about the _incident. _It still haunted me and I couldn't get the terrifying pictures out of my head, knifes flying across the room, blood going every which way, and lastly the horrible cackle of Gabe Ugliano. I shuddered. It was such a horrible memory that always lurked in the back of my head. My mother made me go to a therapist until I was about twelve when I told her it didn't bother me anymore. I lied though and she hasn't questioned it once.

I took a shower and then I drove off in my white Prius. As I walked into the school I could practically feel my mood brightens then drop onto the floor. Percy and Like were chatting in low voices but they both stopped and stared when they saw me. I shook my head and threw my stuff into my locker. I don't like starting my days off like this but I'll have to get used to it until I conjure up a plan. It'd be nice to know what their plan is first though. Step one follow them around. Unnoticed of course. I watched as they walked into the boy's bathroom and I stood outside, trying to listen while the hallways emptied.

"So did she seemed turned on?" Luke asked.

"Oh definitely." Percy said and I could hear him smirk through his words. Are they talking about me?

"She doesn't know about the plan right?" Luke asked.

"As far as I know she doesn't. Hey and if the only rule is to make her fall in love with you then crush her heart I don't think she'd care anyway. I don't think Annabeth really knows what feelings are anymore." Percy said coldly.

"Yeah come on let's get to class." I suddenly bolted down the hallway and into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Brunner. My locker wouldn't close." I said. He nodded and motioned for me to sit down. A few minutes later the boys came in smirking. They don't even half to give excuses and it makes me sick. Now I can plot and plan. Once I get that part done, I can drive them completely insane. Get ready for some sweet karma boys. _

**Percy's POV **

I looked over at Annabeth. She had on a determined expression. Either she's really serious about world history or something's going on up in that head of hers. And the later makes me worried. Her expression turned to sadness now and I'm now wondering, is she still thinking about, the _incident_? I cringed. That night haunted everyone still. More so us though. That's originally what split our families permanently. I still regret it though I know it's not my fault nor my mothers, Annabeth or her family, there's only one person to blame and that's the convict come to known as Gabe Ugliano. Mr. Brunner snapped me too attention.

"Percy, do you mind telling us about the Greek god Poseidon?" He asked.

""Um he's the god of the sea, created horses, and my biological father was named after him." I stated.

"Interesting but bland, but the part about your father was interesting." He said. "Annnabeth Chase, please enlighten us further." He said.

"Poseidon (/pəˈseɪdən/; Greek: Ποσειδῶν, pronounced [pose͜edɔ́͜ɔn]) is one of the twelve Olympian deities of the pantheon in Greek mythology. His main domain is the ocean, and he is called the "God of the Sea". Additionally, he is referred to as "Earth-Shaker" due to his role in causing earthquakes, and has been called the "tamer of horses". He is usually depicted as an older male with curly hair and beard. The name of the sea-god Nethuns in Etruscan was adopted in Latin for Neptune in Roman mythology; both were sea gods analogous to Poseidon. Linear B tablets show that Poseidon was venerated at Pylos and Thebes in pre-Olympian Bronze Age Greece as a chief deity, but he was integrated into the Olympian gods as the brother of Zeus and Hades. According to some folklore, he was saved by his mother Rhea, who concealed him among a flock of lambs and pretended to have given birth to a colt, which was devoured by Cronos. There is a Homeric hymn to Poseidon, who was the protector of many Hellenic cities, although he lost the contest for Athens to Athena. According to the references from Plato in his dialogue Timaeus and Critias, the island of Atlantis was the chosen domain of Poseidon." She stated and everyone's jaws dropped to the floor.

"Well Mrs. Chase thank you. I may as well not even teach you anymore." He said smiling. "And that concludes this class. Make sure you study for your test next Tuesday." He called as we rushed out. Step two to try to win Annabeth was to make her feel, happy. Just peachy, I thought. She's the queen of misery sometimes.

"Hey Wise girl nice answer." I said I hope she's not offended. She was, damn Percy can't you do anything right. I haven't called her that since we were little.

"Thanks." She muttered quietly trying to keep down her anger. Or maybe she wasn't offended. Wait she's blushing. I smirked brushing some hair away from her face.

"Are you blushing beautiful?" I asked and she smiled, turning a much brighter shade of red now. She nodded and looked at her feet. Well this is going to be easier than I imagined. "Look at those gorgeous grey eyes still sparkling like they used to." I decided to take it a step further placing my hand around her waist.

"Percy, we're in school." She said looking down giggling.

"What's the difference?" I asked and she moved away from me.

"Oh there's a big one." She said and then floated down the hallways, her hips swaying back and forth. She may be unbearable but she sure is hot. _

**Annabeth's POV **

There you go Annabeth keep one thinking you're wrapped around his finger. It's a good start. Now maybe I can find Luke soon. Ah there he is now. I walked up behind him putting my hands in front of his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered. He turned around and embraced me.

"Annabeth Chase, I could've sworn you didn't want anything to do with me.

"Well I have a hard time deciding things and I realized your so worth it." I said looking up at him.

"Well I'm glad you came to your senses." He said letting me go. "I've got to get to class though." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and waved goodbye to him. It sickened me that I had to do this but someone needs to put them in their place and it will be me. _

**So did you like this chapter? I want things to not be rushed and sudden but I have the element of surprise by my side so we'll see how this goes. Damn guys I'm sorry, I didn't know this uploaded the last chapter sorry. **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	5. Chapter 5

**How to Break a Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 5: Toying with Emotions part 1 **

**Annabeth's POV **

Last night I had created all kinds of charts and graphs so I could track my progress. Nobody knew about my plans, not even Thalia. Today my new approach is to toy with their emotions. Sure it makes me sick that I have to do this but it's my best bet. How I will is still to be decided. I've never been in a relationship before so how should I know. Go off things I know make people feel confused, maybe. I should just re-watch the notebook or maybe Dear John. That might work right. No never mind. It's time to be original and unpredictable, my favorite words. I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned around.

"Hey Annabeth, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go with me to see a movie tomorrow?" He said. I smiled and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, what time?" I asked.

"How about eight o'clock?" He asked and I nodded.

"Sounds fantastic, hey I've got to go to class." I said and turned around to leave. He tugged on my hand tough till I was right up next to him.

"Okay give me a proper goodbye though next time." He said and kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but turn bright red. He smiled and then we walked off in different directions. One down, one more to go. I then entered the demons lair, Mrs. Dodd's math class.

I looked at my alarm clock. Six on the dot, time to get ready. I whisked myself of to the shower, then off to pick out clothes. I pulled my blonde, curly, hair up into a high ponytail letting a few strands hang out in the front. I laced up my converse and pulled on a jacket. I put on only mascara and lip gloss. Unlike Thalia I think makeup is itchy and annoying. I grabbed a bag and threw all my essentials into it. By now it was seven thirty and I looked out my window to see Luke waiting in his car. Once I got downstairs my mom sent me a questioning look.

"I'm going out." I stated.

"Where and with whom?" She said looking up from her book.

"The movies with Luke Castellan." I said and I can't believe she smiled.

"What a fine choice, have fun dear." She said before I shut the door. I raced down the driveway to his car. He smiled and came around to open the door. He hugged me and I slid into my seat. I looked back up at the house and I could swear I saw the curtain in Malcom's room move back into place. I shrugged it off and listened to the engine roar to life.

When we got to the theater Luke interlocked his fingers with mind and we paid for our tickets. I don't even know what movie he got tickets for. I was too concentrated on trying to toy with his emotions. Ooh and I have the perfect idea now. Once we got in the theater Luke pulled me all the way to the back. There he pulled up the cup holder and let me rest my head on his shoulder. The movie finally started playing and I was safely tucked away.

**Percy's POV **

I wonder what that scum bag of a friend of mine is doing with her right now. Kissing her, groping, I honestly don't want to know. I through my pen across the room and it hit my dartboard before falling to the floor. I don't quite understand why I'm so possessive of her. She's not mine, and she most likely never will be. Mom was out with her boyfriend Paul Blowfish at the moment, oops I mean Blowfis. Suddenly my phone started ringing. The caller ID said unknown number, strange. I picked it up anyways.

"Hello." I said and on the other end I could hear a girl in tears.

"P-Percy its Anna-," She broke into more sobs.

"Annabeth where are you?" I asked.

"In the movie theater parking l-lot." She stuttered. I sat up on my bed.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to come pick you up?" I asked.

"Yeah, I would." She sniffled.

"I'll be there soon. Stay in front by the security guards." I commanded and she muttered an okay. I grabbed my car keys off my nightstand and sped down the highway. What on earth did Luke do to her? I finally parked in front and walked up to where she stood, shivering in the cold. She was still crying and I embraced her in a warm hug. "Come on Annie, where do you want me to take you?" I asked and she just held onto me tighter.

"Can you take me to your house? Mom's not expecting me home until eleven." She wiped her eyes. I nodded and soon we were at the apartment. I sat on the coach and she laid on top of me snuggling into my chest.

"Hey Annabeth, what he do to you?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"He, he um got a little handsy." She muttered.

"What do you mean handsy?" I asked rage slowly rising in my chest.

"H-he I'd rather not talk about it." She said and I rubbed her arms.

"It's okay just tell me about it later, if you want to of course." She buried her face in my neck.

"I don't know if I want to." She said. I kissed the top of her head. An hour later I had to take her home and worry about everything else that's going to happen on Monday. 

**Hey guys how's it hanging? Do you like this chapter? What do you want to see in the future? **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	6. Chapter 6

**How to Break a Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 6: Toying with Emotions part 2 **

**Annabeth's POV **

I couldn't the feeling of him touching me from my mind. Yeah mom he sure was a great chose thanks for the suggestion. I had gotten home from church not that long ago and I was sprawled across my room, hanging my head off my bed. I think I did a pretty good job toying with them last night and I wonder what I'll half to do tomorrow. I pushed off my bed and went down to the kitchen. My mother was in her chair again reading. She looked up.

"How was your date Annabeth?" She asked sternly as if trying to find out if I was going to slip up and blurt something dreadful out.

"Oh it was fine, horribly boring movie though." I said. She nodded and I continued on my journey to the kitchen. I pushed through the doors. Malcom was squirting out whip cream onto his coffee and smiled at me.

"Good morning sissy." He said in a cheerful tone. "Have fun last night?" He asked.

"No." I said coldly. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Really why, because I'm sure it doesn't have to do with the horribly boring movie." He said moving his head with "attitude". I smiled.

"It just, it wasn't fun and that's it." I said and then rushed back up stairs. I picked up my phone, _one missed call from Thalia Grace, _the screen said. I quickly dialed her number. It took her a while but she suddenly was speaking into the phone really fast. It sounded something like,

"Omg Annabeth, blahblahblah." Of course that's not what she really said but that's what I heard.

"Um… what?" I asked.

"I said, Oh my, gosh I can't believe you went out with Luke and Percy! You know they're players, you know you'll get hurt, what is wrong with you?!" She shouted.

"Thalia it'll be fine. They won't hurt me; I think I'm changing them for the better." I could hear her scoff from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, just like Luke didn't hurt me." She muttered.

"Its different trust me." After that she hung up. I don't want to keep this from her but I have to. If I tell her she'll blurt something out and I know it. Thalia doesn't think before she acts. I know it's a risk doing this and Thalia will just half to understand. _

**~Monday~ **

I slammed my locker shut and flew down the hall as if I were a road runner. I was already late to class and I had absolutely no time to waste. I flung open the music and other preforming arts center door and sauntered in. Mr. Apollo called the class to attention and I stood on my tip toes to see over the crowd.

"Now class, as you know we have our annual Christmas play coming up." Everyone cheered. "Only this year I want it to be different." Confused looks went around the room and I glanced at Percy. Like me he was amused. "This year we're doing a musical!" He exclaimed and everyone gasped. "Yes a musical. But the best part is," He took a dramatic pause. "Choir students are not the only ones who can audition for singing roles!" I think Drew was about to through a fit along with Rachel. I laughed.

"Now if you'd like to audition the music sheets are right here, you need to be able to act, and you must sign your name on this sheet." He held up a clip board I've grown so accustomed to seeing. I put my flute into my band locker and soon was messing around in the band room. Mr. Apollo motioned for me to come over and we stepped into his office.

"Yes Mr. Apollo?" I asked.

"I haven't seen you go for that clip board yet." He said. Nobody has ever heard me sing before except him. "You've avoided singing roles all through high school, at least try out for this. I know you'll enjoy it." He said.

"I don't know why you have the grand delusion that I can sing." I said.

"I don't, I know for a fact that you sing like an angel." He said and pulled out the clipboard. I hesitated before grapping it and signing. "Ah ha Mr. A has won again!" He said triumphantly and I laughed before walking out of his office and off Biology. _

After school I met Mr. Apollo because he said he wanted to work on the solo with me that I was going to audition with. He smiled as I entered the theater. I sat on a high stool center stage and he handed me the sheet.

"Now while this isn't the song you'll be singing for the play I want you to rehearse this one because this will be easier to get in with." I nodded.

"All I want for Christmas is you, isn't that a bit challenging?" I asked. He nodded.

"That's exactly the point. If you audition with a hard song they know they can put you to the test and that you'll be able to handle the singing parts." He said. It makes perfect sense. "Now go, blow me away with that voice of yours." He said and leaned back in one of the chairs in the audience.

" I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree," I started and soon I was about to enter the chorus. "Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you," I sang but Apollo cut me off. He rested his arms on the stage and looked up at me.

"Annabeth have you ever been in love?" He asked.

"No sir." I said.

"Have you ever at least liked someone?" He asked.

"Yes sir I have." I said.

"Now how much did you like them?" He asked.

"Till the point where I almost loved him." He nodded.

"Now Annabeth, how did that make you feel? Being almost in love?" He asked.

"Really happy." I said.

"Now imagine this person has been gone a while. Say he left to a different state and you haven't seen him and that's your only wish. Put some emotion into your work. Make me believe you were a girl almost in love." He said and I nodded. The boy I was thinking about was Percy. "Now redo the All I want part." He commanded. "And put some soul into it!"

"Oh all I want for Christmas is you!" I sang loudly trying to put in all the emotion I could. Apollo slowly started to applaud.

"See now was that so hard? It sounded fantastic by the way." He said smiling. I smiled even I didn't know I could sing like this. "Now let's go through it a few more times okay? Keep it like this and I can guarantee you a spot in the musical. I know the judges you're up against and they'll love you." _

** Here you guys go I've been working on making the chapters longer. So how do you like the musical idea? Yes also I know Annabeth doesn't play flute and no I don't care. Love you all. **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	7. Chapter 7

**How to Break a Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 7: Audition time **

**Annabeth's POV **

Today is the day I audition for the first singing role I've ever been in. I paced nervously across the waiting room. Drew and Rachel giving me sneer every time I passed them.

"Why do you even try Annie?" Drew taunted. "We both know I'm getting the role." She cackled.

"I try because I want to take myself to farther places. No you you'll probably end up in a striper club in Las Vegas." She scoffed and then her name was called. They left and soon I was the only one left in the room. The girls and boys auditions were being held in different areas so I couldn't talk to Percy or Luke, no just Percy I care about honestly. I could hear Drew's annoying voice blaring from the auditorium. A few minutes later she walked out with a satisfied smile on her face.

I pushed open the door to the theater and find myself engulfed in the dim light. A single spotlight showed on the stage. I slid onto the tall wooden stool and the judges eyed me over until one of them spoke.

"So what's your name dear?" An older lady asked.

"Annabeth Chase." She nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper. The five other judges stared at me questionably.

"And have you ever been in a musical Miss. Chase?" She asked.

"No ma'am I haven't." I say and she writes that down too.

"Okay well feel free to start anytime now." She said and now all eyes were on me. As I got to the part before the chorus I looked at the judges. They looked like they were on the edge of a cliff hanger. I took a deep breath and tried to remember all Mr. Apollo had said to me.

"_Use some emotion!" _I remember him saying something like that.

"Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you." I sang and I flew by the chorus before the judges cut me off.

"Thank you for coming to sing today, but don't leave yet. Please go back till the waiting room until you're called." I nodded. Have I been shot down? Possibly more like for sure. I knew there was something screwy in Mr. Apollo's head. About fifteen minutes later the old lady judge blind folded me and walked me back to the stage. I could hear another person stumbling around as well as they were thrust onto the stage.

"Okay I thought you both would sound lovely together and I want to see if I'm right. Lucky me you picked the same song." The lady said. "I will give you three counts and I want you to start." She said. "Ready one, two, one two three, sing!"

"I don't want a lot for…" We sounded amazing together. Who am I singing with? The way his voice was so smooth but edgy made my heart skip a beat. I head clapping, crazy clapping.

"I knew I was right. Take that Dionysus!" She said.

"Calm down Hera." The person I'm guessing was Dionysus.

"Oh this is perfect they half to sing together!" I heard Mrs. Aphrodite say.

"But of course! You get the roles, hands down." Hera said." Oh and you may take off your blindfolds now." She said and I slipped it off and when we saw each other we both gasped. Percy's mouth was agape.

"Wise girl, you sing?" He asked.

"A little," I said and blushed just for effect. "You're not bad yourself." I said and he smiled flirtatiously. By now the judges were gone.

"So I guess we're partners in crime now right?" He said and I laughed. I nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I called back to him as I left the room. Well I've got my work cut out for me. 

"See I knew you could do it, pound it." Mr. Apollo said and held out his fist. I bumped it and we did the explosion thing after it too. "Now I'm not going to say this will be easy, you'll have to learn your lines, five songs, and dance with them. Are you prepared to work your butt off?" He asked and I nodded. He jumped on top of his desk. "Everyone, everyone gather round!" He called.

"Please don't let it be another haiku." I heard Grover mumble and couldn't help but smile.

"Now everyone, I'm sure you're aware of the fact that we picked two people to be our lead characters. Can we get applause?" They cheered. "Okay and now our lead roles will be played by Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." The room fell silent.

"Who the heck is Annabeth Chase?" A girl asked. Others looked around the room in confusion. Drew and Rachel sent me rude glares and Percy just laughed. When is he not a jerk? Apollo reached his hand down to me, pulling me onto the desk with him.

"This is Annabeth Chase." He said his hands on my shoulder. I could feel my face heating up. I don't like all the attention. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and work with our lead." We hopped off the desks and slipped behind a wooden door. **_ **

**I know it's short but it's something, right? I've been so inactive lately because I've had a lot on my plate. On Friday I had cheer choreography till eight so I got to stay at my school for exactly 15 hours. (Yes I counted.) During that my flyer fell wacked me in the eye with her elbow, another feel giving my coach a concussion, and totally wrecking everything. Now Today I got to wake up at six, drive my sister to a marching band competition, Go to Barnes and Noble and preform with my school band, and well now I'm here doing this so yeah… **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	8. Chapter 8

**How to Break a Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 8: Restarting the Game**

**Annabeth's POV **

It's December 1st today and I realized I've dropped the game. I haven't bothered to keep it up because I've been busy with school and the play. Luke has apologized various times and I guess today is the day I'll "forgive" him. He was leaning against the lockers in the main hall at the moment and I found my feet carrying me to him. He looked up.

"I've decided to forgive you." I said coldly. He hugged me.

"Thanks Annie. It means a lot." He said. He's a good liar but not a great one. I could beat him any day. He let go and soon was walking me to class. "So do you maybe want to go to my house later?" He asked.

"Should I? I don't want to, you know, that." I stuttered making strange motions with my arms.

"Of course not Annie, I know what your boundaries are now. We can study or something." He said and I nodded. He kissed my cheek before I walked inside and soon I was listening to Mrs. Dodds mutter about what imbecilic we all are. I fervently scribbled down notes as Mrs. Dodds talked at the speed of a cheetah. Grover sat next to me doodling plants on his notebook. I swear I think he's going to end up as a botanist or something.

Zoning out was a good idea because soon enough the class was over and I was off to break. Thalia, Nico, and Grover fell into step behind me and we went to sit in the cafeteria. The smell of sloppy Joe's floated to the room and I almost smiled. Thalia has been giving me the silent treatment and Nico's backing her up. The only difference is he'll whisper things instead of being entirely quiet. Grover's tried to keep the mood up but it's not really working sadly. You could cut the tension in the room with a knife.

I got tired of this soon and walked off to go find Luke. Halfway across the room I could see Luke chatting with jocks and cheerleaders, two of them being the queen B's. Deciding that was a bad idea I searched the room for Percy. Where are you seaweed brain? I took a bite of my sandwich and turned to roam the halls. I avoided everyone I saw or heard. I'm tired of people period. I know it sounds stupid but I seriously am. All they do is push me around and curse me out Grover's practically the only person who gives a damn about me but even he has other friends from biology club. My life seems to be a series of unfortunate events.

I turned the corner and ran into a big chest. I fell straight onto my butt and a hand reached down to me.

"You okay Annie?" Percy asked. He pulled me up.

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I stutter.

"Where were you going?"

"Anywhere but in there," I say and wrap my arms around myself. He looks at me sympathetically.

"Thalia's being her bitchy self again isn't she?" He asks and I nod.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"Nico told me while he was over yesterday." He said.

"Oh." Nice to know what they discuss when I'm not around.

**Percy's POV **

I've never liked seeing Annabeth sad and I don't think I ever will. She doesn't cry though. I've only seen her cry once before and that was because of the _incident._ She didn't cry when her parents got a divorce, when she fell off the top of the monkey bars in 1st grade, no Annabeth Chase is strong beyond words and she wouldn't let anyone let see her slip up as long as she lived. I admire that but I wish she'd let go of her pride sometimes. She pulled her sweater down and started to walk off but I grabbed onto her wrist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her but she shook her head. "Annabeth, don't make things so hard on yourself. Just come here." I said and soon she was in my arms. We stood like that for a while before she was pulling me towards the music room. We sat down on the piano bench and she rolled up her sleeves. Then she started to sing.

_"Pardon me for my lack of excitement but I'm not entirely thrilled. S-stutter when I talk, flail around the moments been killed, and I'm not good at this no not at all, no I'm not good at this. I'm a wreck and I know it and I tend to show it every chance that I get. Butterflies in the skies, they just fly on by and it's making me sick. They don't flutter all they do is kick. Mean it truly, sincere heart. Why do you do this to me? Tear me apart." _She stops for a second and looks up at me. I smiled and squeeze her hand.

"I feel the same about my life at the moment." I say. She nods but then looks at me in a somewhat annoyed manner.

"What would you, Percy Orion Jackson, ever half to worry about? Your life is perfectly fine and you live a in a high school fairytale. Your Prince Charming and stuff and Luke's your stand in." She crosses her arms over her chest she looks cute when she's mad.

"You're cute when you're mad you know?" I said smirking.

"Oh you think it's cute when I'm mad? Well get ready because I'm about to get gorgeous!" She said seething anger lacing her voice.

"Well tell me Annabeth what makes you think my life is a fairytale. I was abused all through my childhood, I had to grow up quick, and find something to numb the pain of disappointing things." I say cold and slowly, emphasizing every word. She takes a moment an it's like she's having a flashback.

"I'm sorry Percy, I didn't mean it." She said.

"Then why'd you say it, why does everyone else?" I say, I don't like people messing with me, my past, or anything to do with my life in general and her poking around in it is highly irritating.

"I'm sorry okay!" She says and then storms out just as the bell rings. So now I'm sitting alone, on the piano bench, like in some horrible movie. I think the thing I can't stand about Annabeth is that I'm falling for her and that's a dangerous thing for a player. _

**Hello internet people! How did you like this chapter? Well if you don't there's a reason why it's in here so you can't do anything about it. Instead of my normal sendoff I'll just say bye, so bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**How to Break a Girl **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 9: String him along like a Violin**

**Annabeth's POV **

I walked across the parking lot to Luke. He was leaning up against a silver mustang, his arms crossed over his chest. I was holding my text book as if my life depended on it as I got closer and closer to him. An easy smile spread on his face and I smiled back. He opened the passenger door.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." He said and I slipped onto the leather seat. I pulled on my little grey gloves and looked at my lap. We were halfway to his house before he piped up. "You're rather quiet. Is everything okay?" He asked, fake concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine just, really deep in thought is all," He nodded. When we pulled into the driveway I stared in awe at the large building before me. It soon became very obvious that Luke was rich. Like really rich. The doorman smiled at Luke but shot me a sympathetic look. I wonder why? Oh it's useless I know exactly why. He's probably seen girl after girl walk into this building with him and then run out crying later. Only this time it won't be me. It can't ever be me.

As we closed the door to his flat I followed him to the living room. Silver silk curtains hung in the windows, celestial bronze adorned various pieces of furniture, and a huge painting of Luke's father hung above the fireplace. How non stereotypical, I thought sarcastically. We didn't stop though we kept descending further and further back until we finally reached a plain white door. Behind it was his bedroom. The one place I didn't want to be. He rolled onto his bed and patted the seat next to him. His arms were around me instantly but that didn't relax me one bit. In fact I think it made me even tenser.

"You okay?" He asked time to work with the game.

"Oh I'm just fine baby." I said snuggling closer to him moving my fingers around on his chest. He smiled down at me.

"I could make you feel better than fine." He said getting closer to my lips with every word he spoke.

"I would love that." I said and soon he was kissing me senseless. We moved rhythmically almost as if to a beat but it didn't feel right. Nothing felt right with Luke, and it probably never will. He flipped me over so I was lying on my back, tangling his hands in my blonde curls. My hands instinctively slipped under his shirt and I could feel him smile into the kiss.

"Babe don't do anything you might regret later." He said breaking apart for a moment.

"I won't you know my boundaries." I say and awhile later we were gasping for air. I looked at his clock. "It's already six a clock! My mom's going to kill me! Then bring me back to life, scold me, and then kill me again!" Luke laughed but started to help me collect me things and drove me home. 

**Percy's POV **

When I saw Annabeth leave with Luke, jealous didn't even start to describe my feelings. Wanting to incinerate Luke and banish him to the fields of punishment that is closer to my feelings. What did they even do? I'm positive Annabeth's still a virgin and Luke takes great pride in taking those away. I swear if he did I'll wring that scrawny little neck of his.

"Percy, are you okay dear?" Mom asked and she pushed a plate of blue cookies my way. I picked one up.

"Have you ever gotten the feeling that maybe you've screwed up big time? That what you thought was good is really bad?" She looked at me confused.

"Percy, are you on drugs or something? Do I need to call the doctor, what's the-" She started blabbing out questions.

"No mom that's not it I just feel like, I feel like I want to change for the better but I don't know how." She nods and then smirks.

"This is about Annabeth isn't it?" She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Maybe," I say.

"Well I think it'll be good for you. You don't need to play girls anyway. Annabeth is smart and pretty too, you're perfect for each other." I stared at her.

"You know this isn't a soap opera right?" I ask and she sighs.

"Oh just eat your cookies." I take the plate with me too my room and text Annabeth.

**Percy: Sup Wise Girl, how was Luke? **

**Annabeth: He was okay but I'd rather spend my time with you. ;) **

**Percy: Ah what a wonderful answer. You seem to always say the right thing. **

**Annabeth: You should come over. Mom had to run off to her office on emergency. She won't be back till later. ;) **

**Percy: Sounds good, see you then Wise girl. **

I clicked off my phone and made my way to the bathroom. It's time to woo Annie.

** So how's it going? I know I haven't updated in a while but I was sick and my mom had my computer earlier today. Sorry I had to cut it short today but I'll try to get ya'll a longer chapter soon. Tell me what you guys want to see in the reviews. **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	10. Chapter 10

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 10: It's Show time!**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Hold still Annabeth!" Silena shrieked. She was still trying to do this really complicated thing with my hair.

"Maybe I would hold still if you didn't try to rip out my hair. You've been ripping and plucking and tugging, it's getting really annoying!" I said.

"Well I guess you don't half to be anymore because I'm done!" She shouted. She turned the chair around and I gasped.

"Silena! You did such a wonderful job! How did you do it?" I asked now amazed by her talent.

"That's right praise me." She said smiling. Silena is many things and conceded is definitely one of them. "Now let's get you into your final outfit!" She pointed to the Plaid dress coat, red 50's style dress, matching hat, white gloves, and small black flats. I quickly dressed and waited till Mr. Apollo finished announcing stuff and walked on stage. I pretended to be dusting and waited until I heard the knock on the fake door. I nonchalantly went to answer it and squealed when I saw it was him, yeah not my idea. He leaned against the door frame and winked.

**A/N **

Percy:** Bold **Annabeth: Italics Both: Underlined

**"Darling won't you tell me what you're doing later on tonight, tonight?" **

"_My daddy said your bad news and I gotta keep you out of sight. But I might, sneak out of the chimney and bring my favorite dancing shoes. I'll find you." _I tore off the coat and dropped it on the floor.

**"Don't you worry girl, I'll bring the winter wonderland to you, all for you. Meet me under the mistletoe." **

_"Baby don't try and tell me more." _

**"Baby, I'll be by your side," **

_"La la la la." _

**"Kiss me under the mistletoe." **

_"I should really be getting home." _

** "Baby, let's do Christmas right. So meet me under the mistletoe tonight." **

_"I'm waiting on the corner but you're late and that's no big surprise, it's midnight."_

"**Darlin' hold your horses the reason that I'm running behind, is that I Stole Santa's reindeer gonna take you on a sleigh ride, so hold tight."**

"_Well, I refuse to go unless Rudolph is the guiding light, in our sky."_

** "Meet me under the mistletoe." **

"_Baby don't try and tell me more." _

"**Baby I'll be by your side. Kiss me under the mistletoe."**

"_I should really be getting home,"_

"**Baby let's do Christmas right, so meet me under tonight."**

We don't need no presents

Cause your love's the greatest gift of all, its true love

We don't need the boxes wrapped in ribbons and topped with bows, cause I know All I want for Christmas is a kiss under the mistletoe, so come close, Cause when our lips meet I feel a fire in the winter cold and ice and snow. Meet me under the mistletoe I'll be waiting to keep you warm. Baby I'll be by your side.

_La la la la _

Kiss me under the mistletoe. Don't peek, keep your eyes closed. Baby let's do Christmas right. So meet me under the mistletoe tonight.

At the end I wrapped my arms around him and the curtains closed as we kissed. The rest of the cast came on and we bowed. A standing ovation slowly occurred and I smiled so bright I think I outshined the spotlights. I hugged the cast and crew and we all squealed. Thalia and Silena tackled me in a hug and then gave me a bouquet of flowers. Luke hugged me.

"You did a great job darling." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Oh thanks. I've got to go find Percy!" I said and made a mad dash for his dressing room. I flung open the door. "Percy!" I said and embraced him. He spun us around and put me back down.

"Well you're awful huggy aren't you," He said and tapped my nose.

"Yeah I guess I am I'm just so happy. My first play is a hit. Who would've guessed?" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah that was cool." He said and soon I was getting dressed in my normal clothes and heading out to the parking lot where Mom and Malcom were waiting.

I pulled on my Pjs and slunk into my bed. I was scrolling through my news feed when I heard a tap on my balcony door. I jumped and pulled out the knife my father had given me, you know just in case. I lifted back the curtain and saw a smiling Percy Jackson looking back at me. I opened the door and put down the knife.

"Percy it's,' I checked my clock. "It's eleven o' clock. What are you doing here?" I asked whispering. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I wanted to see you, duh. Oh and I brought this.' He pulled out a bottle of apple cider.

"It's a nice gesture but do you have any idea how cold it is out there?" I asked referring to the fact that it's below thirty degrees.

"Well yeah I mean I kind of walked to your house, climbed up your balcony in the rain, so yes I'm familiar with the term cold by now." He said.

"Here come inside." I said and gave him a blanket to wrap up in. "Just be quiet If Malcom or my mother hears us I'll be dead." I said and we sat on the floor and opened the picnic basket he brought.

"You know you're such a goody goody, what's the worst thing you've ever done?" He asked and my smile faded.

"That's classified." I said.

"Then make it unclassified." He pouted.

"I could but then I'd half to kill you." I said and he through his hands up in surrender. "If I wanted to kiss you right now would you let me?" I asked.

"I don't know try." He said smirking and I leaned forward pushing him against the ground.

** Hey Guys it's KC I haven't updated in forever. So here you go. Love you guys and remember the more you review the more I want to write. **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	11. Chapter 11

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 11: Kiss, slap, kiss, repeat.**

**Annabeth's POV **

I've been looking for vulnerability and at the moment they were both showing it, especially Percy. Luke on the other hand, I'd probably never get this opportunity again. We were at my house right now and I slipped off my bed and sat on his lap. Our lips met briefly but I pulled away smiling evilly.

"Chase me." I said and soon I was running downstairs. He chased after me and now we were on the back porch him holding me against his chest.

"I run track sweetheart, I'll always be able to catch you." He pressed his lips against mine. His hands moved up my sides and when I got the right moment I slapped him hard across the face. "Damn what was that for?" He asked. I just kissed him again and pushed him out the front door, time to call Percy.

**~An hour or so later~ **

I almost felt bad for doing this to Percy, he didn't truly deserve it. Ah but know I can't use the same approach on him. I need to use the good girl approach with him, I half to tease him. When he finally got to the door I flung it open.

"Hey Annabeth how's it goin-" I didn't let him finish his sentence because I was kissing him softly.

"Come in Seaweed Brain." I said and dragged him into the kitchen. I poured some popcorn in a bowl and then threw a coke at him. "You know I missed you." I said plopping down on the couch. He sat next to me and I laid my head against his chest.

"Why I saw you at school last week?" I drew designs on his navy shirt.

"Oh it's just I don't like being away from you for too long." I said and looked up at him with my best sad eyes. He played with my hair.

"Well I'm here now. What are we watching?" He asked.

"A movie, I don't know how much watching we'll really do though." I said smirking and he seemed to catch on. After a thirty minute make out session I pulled Percy by the shirt and shoved him out the door.

"Annabeth what are you doing?" He asked. I smiled then slammed the door in his face. He knocked again. "What did I do?" After a while he gave up and then I flew up stairs.

Driving them insane, check

Leaving them in a state of confusion, check.

Falling for Percy, check.

Wait what?! That's not on my to do list. The one rule I'm not supposed to break. The one thing I told myself I wouldn't do! Oh Annabeth, what part of make their lives a living Hades did you not understand? I face palmed then groaned. Just before I thought my day could get any worse I heard the door I'd momentarily closed slam.

"Annabeth Chase! Get your vexing butt in here!" I heard mom yell. I tried to put on my pleasant face.

"Yes mother what is it?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"It was worse enough I got to see him snog you on stage in that play. What was he doing here?" She asked on the verge of exploding.

"We were doing homework." I said and pointed to a big pile of books I'd left out. She raised her eyebrows.

"Annabeth, I don't want you to lose my trust. I was okay with Luke being here but him. He's a no good, womanizer!" She said.

"Well if you think that about him you should hear some of the things Luke has done." I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked. I smirked.

"Oh nothing," I said and the trotted off to my room. It's not very acceptable behavior but she can just make me do the dishes later.

**Percy's POV **

What on earth just happened? First, I get kicked out of Annabeth's house. Then, as I'm walking back to my car Mrs. Chase threatens to whack me with her brief case. After that, she pushed me over and slammed the door. I shook my head. What did I do? Wait, was she teasing me? I smiled. She's so cute. Wait did I just think that? I'm playing this game to become the supreme player. Not to fall head over converse in love.

**Luke's POV **

Oh Drew where are you? Ah there she is. They should really make those cheer skirts a little tighter. Wouldn't want some football player to look up it would you? Well I am a football player and I'd so take the opportunity. Annabeth is such a dull little toy to play with. Drew she's different. She's one of my favorites. _

**Sup guys yeah it's short. I'm hopefully getting back in the swing of things so I'll be updating more often. **

** See ya witches,**

** KC**


	12. Chapter 12

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 12: Girl talk**

**Annabeth's POV **

It's been bugging me that Thalia and I haven't talked in weeks. I mean sure she came to the play and everything but I feel like we're drifting further apart. Honestly, it's been killing me. She's avoided me at all costs, not replied to my messages, and it scares the crud out of me. I've always personally felt she might be doing unhealthy things but how am I to know? That's it I'm going over to her house now.

The chilly December air bit at my fingers as I pushed the doorbell. I was slightly nervous she'd slam the door strait in my face. Who am I kidding of course she will. It's been five minutes and nobodies answered. I ring it again and once again get no response. I stepped back from the house and caught movement in the corner of my eye. The curtain lifted up but then back down when Thalia saw me. That's it! I grabbed the spare key from inside the bird house and unlocked the door.

"Thalia Grace you better be decent because I'm coming up there!" I called up the stairs and kicked her door open. The familiar gray walls greeted me and I almost smiled but then remembered why I was here. Thalia looked up at me with pain in her eyes.

"Yes?" She asks her voice slightly cracking.

"You've been ignoring me, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Annie you wouldn't understand. There's no need tom ruin your thunder at the moment." She said coldly.

"Thals don't procrastinate. You do this every time something goes wrong. Or you run to someone else who doesn't care about your feelings. Just tell me!" I say and she sucks in a breath.

"Well you know Luke and I used to be together," I nodded. "I guess I got jealous because now you and Luke are all happy and I'm not really. I think it hurts more though because he broke me and I don 't wants the same to happen to you." She said and I nodded.

"I understand." I say.

"No you don't! You don't know what it's like to fall head over heels, be laid, your virginity taken, and then dumped the next morning. You won't ever understand what it feels like, not in a billion years." She said and then she broke down in my arms crying. I rubbed circles on her back.

"It's okay, it will get better. I promise." I say and I guess we stayed like that. I comfort her, her sobbing her eyes out. It was a sad but beautiful thing. I finally feel like we're back where we should be.

**Percy's POV **

I felt rather angry as Luke told me about what Annabeth and he did together. Of all things I thought Annabeth wasn't like the girls at our school. But I guess I was wrong once again. I hope she had fun losing her virginity. It sickens me to the core. Why? You already know why you baffling idiots. I ran my hand through my hair.

"Luke I really don't need this right now. I've got better things to do then hear about your sex life." I said. He smirked.

"Why, Jackson? You jealous? Are you jealous I got to take it and not you?"

"Shut up Luke!" I said.

"You've actually got a thing for her don't you?" He asked me. I was on the verge of exploding.

"I said shut up!" I pushed him back onto a chair and made a mad dash for my car. I slammed my door shut and called up Annie. She said she's on her way and I hope I don't screw things up completely.

**~About 15 minutes later~ **

Annabeth smiled but it disappeared when she saw my angry expression.

"Percy did I do something wrong?" She asked. I sat back in my spin chair and arched my fingers.

"Was it fun losing it, you know your virginity. Was he really worth it?" I asked and I knew I was going to boil over.

"Percy, what on earth are you talking about?" She asked.

"Luke told me don't try to sugar coat it." I said seething anger, betrayal, and hurt.

"What on earth? But we didn't! I wouldn't have let it happen. I'm too smart for that!" She said offended.

"Luke is many things but a liar isn't one of them. You on the other hand have told me plenty." I said because it was true. She's given me plenty of it'll be fines and I promise it'll get betters. Well those were all hope crushing lies.

"Percy?" Her voice cracked. "I know you don't mean that and I know you don't believe that. Percy please don't do this to me." She said and I just shook my head.

"You don't deserve me pity. You're just another slut I don't have time to deal with." I said and regret flooded through me.

"For one I'm not a slut!" She slapped me. "Two, I'm not a liar!" She slapped me again. "Three, if you honestly believe I would want to sleep with him, I'd suggest you get your brain checked out!" She yelled and then once again slapped me, only this time far harder. Where on earth did she learn to bitch slap like that? I feel bad, why didn't I realize this sooner. Whenever I run on impulse something goes wrong. Something _always_ goes wrong.

**Annabeth's POV **

Who in Sam hell did he think he was talking to! How dare he say such fowl things! That little, I'm not going to finish this sentence. He thinks he can insult me and get away with it. Oh hell no! It's time to plot some revenge. But how? How am I going too? It's not like anything I say or do is going to have any effect on him. He's convinced I'm a worthless piece of trash and wants nothing to do with me. Oh freak it all. I didn't know what I was doing until I heard my mother's earsplitting shriek.

"Annabeth Chase put that down!" She screamed. I put the glass picture frame down and looked at the other things I had hurled against my wall. A few stuffed animals, glasses, silverware, text books, how did I block this all out? "What on earth do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Honestly, I don't know anymore." I said and then it all started to fade to black.

**Sup guys! So did you enjoy the shit storm I cooked up? I don't really know why I did it but you know whatever. Oh and um because I thin k it would be cool. Could we just get a bunch of Merry Christmas, Hanukah, or whatever you celebrate reviews because it'd make me really happy.**

** See ya witches,**

** KC**


	13. Chapter 13

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 13: I guess it's time for a break **

**Annabeth's POV **

I swear freaking Percy and Luke are going to be sad, stupid, confused, little idiots, by the time I'm done with them. To think I was falling for him. To think! To even imagine I might be able to change him. I guess I'll have to give up on that idea and refocus on the big picture. I'm going to seek vengeance for myself and every other girl who was broken. I'm their new worst nightmare.

I was vacuuming the glass I broke right now. These thoughts had been pounding against my head since last night and still I don't have any Idea how to do it. How can I become the heartbreaker I desperately need to become? I pushed the play button on my radio and heard it come to life.

**How to be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds**

**Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun, but baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run. Rule number two, just don't get attached to, somebody you could lose. So le-let me tell you**

**[Chorus]**

**This is how to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you. How to be a heartbreaker Boys they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, a player. Singing I lo-lo-love you. At least I think I do! Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you. **

Well that was just what I needed! Thank you lord! Finally something to work with! Oh I have a fantastic idea.

**~Monday~ **

I could feel people's eyes as I zoomed into the schools parking lot. That's right; another thing you didn't know is that I can ride a motorcycle like a badass. I pulled of my black helmet and shook my blonde curls. I felt beautiful, I looked badass, and I had everyone's attention. Even the queen B's themselves. Drew glared at me. More importantly Percy and Luke's jaws had dropped down to the floor. I straightened my clothes one more time then threw my bag over my shoulder. I'm not used to doing anything this crazy, but why the hell not.

"Get out of my way bitches!" I said and pushed Rachel and Drew aside laughing. I'm sure I looked like I've lost my mind but rule 1. Was to have fun, right? This is really fun. Girls glared at me as their boyfriends lost control and drooled over me. Thalia joined in and soon Nico and Grover and I swear we looked like models strutting down that hallway. A hushed silence fell over the room and I unlocked my locker.

"That was quite an entrance you made." Thalia giggled. We were finally on the same page and I loved every minute of it.

"Yeah well I'm trying something new out." I said and she smiled.

"I knew I'd rub off on you eventually." I slammed my locker shut and we parted ways. I heard feet shuffling after me. I continued until a hand circled around my waist.

"What have you done with Annabeth Chase?" Percy's voice whispered in my ear.

"I am Annabeth Chase." I gave him an evil smile and left the empty hallway leaving him dumbfounded. Score 1 Annabeth.

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Well that was until I got home and got an earful for riding my motorcycle in the city. My dad got it for me. Mom still hates it and makes me keep it in the garage but, it's such a gorgeous bike. I mean how could you just leave it alone? Luke called four times seeing if I wanted to come over but I declined and decided to do homework with Thalia again.

I'd pulled my hair into a high ponytail and washed my already make up less face. I sat in my yoga pants and owl sweater, listening to Thalia mutter cuss words in Italian.

"You know I don't think learning the cuss words are going to help you for you test." I told her.

"Well I know that. But it'll be funny to see Mrs. Demeter's face when she sees what I wrote on the wall above her door." She laughed. I can only imagine. Soon my phone was blowing up but I left it there. "Are you going to pick that up?" She asked. I sighed and flipped my phone over so I could see the screen. Thalia leaned over and looked as well.

"Humph." I said.

"Seaweed brain really wants to reach you." She said.

"I know but I don't want to help him or hear him say sorry." I said angrily feeling rage toward Percy.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well last Friday or I don't know some time last week I went over to Percy's and he accused me of giving up my virginity to someone." I said. Thalia looked pained.

"And that someone was Luke?" She asked already knowing the answer but I nodded. "Did you lose it to him?" She asked.

"Of course not! I would never. Percy's convinced Luke doesn't lie and he called me things and now I'm flying around in a full blown shit storm." I said and Thalia chuckled at the last part.

"Well that sucks. What does he want anyway?" she asked.

"He wants to know if he can come over." I said scrolling through the many messages he left me.

"Say no if you want to. You did say he called you things." She said.

"True but, it's hard to explain I really want him here." I said and Thalia looked at me with pity.

"Think about the situation, you're the drug addict and he's the dealer. What are you getting out of it?" She asked.

"A drug called happiness." I said chuckling at how stupid it sounded.

"Call that idiot of a cousin I have. It's obvious you do make each other happy and I'm not going to tell you, you shouldn't be happy." She said. I hugged her and helped her carry her things out to her car. One dial tone, two, three…

"Hello?" Percy said.

"Hey Perce," I said.

"Oh it's you." He said.

"Well I thought you wanted to get an answer." I said.

"And, what's your answer?" He asked.

"Yes. You can come over." I said and as soon as I said that the doorbell rang. "Are you outside my house?" I asked.

"Come and find out wise girl." He said. I flew down the stairs. I opened the door and he picked me up.

"Percy, Percy what are you doing?" I asked as he trotted up the steps. When we got to my room he shut the door and put me down. "Percy, answer me." I said. Instead he pushed me against my wall and kissed me softly.

"I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to assume. I know I messed up. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

"Okay, but I swear if you hurt me again I will do all kinds of kung Fu ninja stuff on your butt." I said and laughed. He wrapped his arms around me.

"You do know if my mom comes home early she'll skin you right?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care, come here baby." He said and then we snuggled together on my bed and watched cartoons for the rest of the day.

** Sup Dudes! Okay so I felt generous so I decided to make a longer chapter today so here you go. Once again let's spread our holiday cheer around again in the reviews. Also just because I'm curious, are any of you guys? Or are we a bunch of girl here? **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	14. Chapter 14

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 14: Percy stays the night**

**Annabeth's POV **

I looked up at Percy. He smiled and kissed my hair. My phone went off and I groaned looking at my mom's cell number.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Hi, Annabeth I know its short notice but I'm going to be out of town for the next few days. Something came up at work and I half to catch a plane to Cali." She spoke.

"Oh do you want me to meet you out front with your suitcase?"

"Yes darling. The grey suitcase you know the one." She said. "Bye Annabeth see you in," She paused, "Three minutes." She said and hung up. I slid off my bed and cracked open mom's bedroom door. Once I had successfully hauled it out the door and into the trunk of her car we hugged. "I trust you Annabeth remember that." She smiled and drove off, leaving me to stand alone in the December cold. Well I was alone for a while anyways.

"Babe what are you doing out here?" He asks.

"I was giving my mom her suitcase. She's going to be out of town for a couple days." I say and Percy grins.

"Well that's good." He says and pulls me back inside. We make our way to the kitchen and Percy hoists me onto the kitchen island. He smirks. "Do you want blue hot chocolate?" He asks. I nod and smile. It's so cool how he can just control my emotions like this. As he puts the mugs into the microwave I bite my lip. "Annabeth," He says smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"You're doing that thing I like again." He giggles.

"Oh and what would that be?" I ask.

"When you bite your lip, you do it when you're thinking." He says blushing.

"Oh you mean like this." I bit down on my lip using fake seductiveness.

"Yeah just like that." Percy says and moves in between my legs dangling off the counter. He moved my hair away from my neck and began to kiss down it.

"Percy we can't." I said and pushed him away. Trust me I didn't want to put I had to.

"We don't. We're both virgins and unfortunately I think I speak for both of us that we don't need to ruin a good thing." I smiled and kissed his nose. Then realization hit me.

"Wait Percy, did you just say you were a virgin?" I asked in disbelief.

"I may be a player but I'm definitely doing not take giving it away lightly." He said. This made me feel so much better. All along I thought he'd been screwing girls too but no, he just broke hearts. The microwave dinged and Percy handed me my mug. I sipped it slowly trying to avoid getting my tongue burnt.

"Would it be strange of me to say that I like that about you?"

"Not at all Wise girl, I love the fact that you're so modest as well." I put my mug down and so did he. He continues what he was doing earlier. I couldn't help it I giggled. It all seemed so different, and dangerous. But I loved it. The sensation was insane. Tingles went all up and down my body. He kissed my weak spot and I placed my arms on his shoulders.

"We're not being very modest." I say and he sighs.

"So? Who the heck cares? If we want to kiss, or hug, or cuddle, we should be able to do it wherever whenever." He said.

"Do you want to stay the night?" I ask.

"Sure." He said and I walked upstairs, him hot on my heels. I pulled my pillow and put it under my head. Percy slid in with me and pulled the blankets up. His arms stayed closely wrapped around me all night, our breathing steady and in synch. Goodnight.

**Here a short chapter that was supposed to go with the last one. Review and shit. Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 15: A Rough Encounter**

**Annabeth's POV **

Tuesday was okay, Wednesday was better, Thursday was improving, but Friday that was by far the most interesting. I spent the day with Luke at football practice. Now trust me it was the most boring thing I've ever done but its all part of the game. Afterward we stayed in the bleachers. Luke slung his arm around my waist.

"So I haven't you seen you around very often. Where have you been hiding?" He asks.

"I've been with Percy." I say and his grip tightens around me.

"What did you guys do?" He asked.

"Oh nothing important," I say grinning evilly. Once again his grip gets tighter. "Ow Luke that kind of hurts, could you please stop?" I ask.

"No." He said. The pain was starting to pinch at my sides. "What makes you think it's okay to talk to him, kiss him, we both know you like me better." His breath on my neck made me shiver. He seemed to like that. "See that's better. Be a good, cooperative, little girl." Before I knew what was happening his hand had slipped under me shirt. His right hand was still firmly around my waist. It crept further up till he was at the bottom of my bra.

A whimper escaped my mouth as he laid me back on the cool metal. I don't know what was coming over me. I was petrified. It was like I wanted this to happen a wee bit but on the other hand I knew I shouldn't. His hand was under the bottom strap now, caressing my back. His lips connected with mine. I tried pushing him off put I couldn't. Even as strong as I am he was stronger. He released me for a second to let me sit up but that was only so he could try to slip his hands around.

"Luke stop." I said quietly. He just continued. Just as he was about to slip his hands in a voice like a storm shook the silence.

"She said stop, so stop." Percy's strong voice scared me.

"Why? She likes it, don't you?" He asked evilly. I shook my head. Well at least I know I'm good at pissing people off. He pinched the skin on my sides harshly. I yelped in pain. Percy had leaped over to benches and tackled Luke, angrily throwing punches.

"Next time a girl asks you to stop you do it! Do you hear me? Stay away from Annabeth!" He shouted. I liked this protectiveness. It made me feel treasured to say the least. There's always that nagging in my head though that always asks me, is this really just part of his game? Percy stood up and I said a silent thank you to him with my eyes. He nodded and motioned for me to go. I walked down the stairs pulling me jacket closer on me. In the parking lot Percy caught up to me.

"If he ever does that to you again I want you to come to me okay. I'll beat him senseless. Are you okay?" That's one question I've gotten tired of. In response I just wrapped my arms around him. He seemed satisfied with my answer. "If you want we could go out or something."

"Or we could go to your house." I said drawing patterns on his chest.

"What are we going to do there?" He asked and once he understood a sly grin slid on his face. "Oh okay." He opened my door and soon we were off to his apartment.

I sat on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Percy came in and shut the door with his foot.

"I brought the cookies, mission accomplished." He said grinning. I bit into on and felt the blue chocolate melt on my tongue. I had sat on my knees now slowly pushing Percy back onto the pillows. "Annie what are you doing?" He asked.

"Shhh, baby chill out. We're not going to do anything risqué." He nodded and I tangled my hands in his silky, raven black, hair. Our lips connected and I could feel a fire run through my veins.

"Mmm." I could feel him smile against my lips. I've never French kissed before but I thought hey why not? He put the tip of his tongue to my lips, trying to seek entrance. Which of course I accepted. It was a full on battle. He pulled away and looked at my neck. "Can I?" I nodded. He trailed all the way down and stopped right above my right… um part of my chest. I knew there would be a mark there tomorrow. But I will leave one on him as well. I didn't ask for permission I just sucked right under his jaw line that is his weak spot after all. He moaned.

"Annie," He pushed me off. "I may still be a virgin but if we continue this I might not be when we wake up and neither will you." I nodded because I knew what he said was true.

"Hey it's getting pretty late, can you drive me home?" I asked. He grabbed his car keys.

"Yeah let's go." He said and wrapped an arm around my waist.

I looked up at Percy happily as we stepped onto my porch.

"Thanks for driving me home seaweed brain." I said and pecked him on the lips.

"Any time wise girl," He lent down and kissed my cheek. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, okay bye." I slipped inside the door but still waved at him through the glass. While I don't want to admit it, it's obvious I'm a love struck idiot. I locked the door and found myself face to face with Malcom because once again he was visiting for holiday.

"Where have you been?" He asked in a low tone. I looked at the clock behind him. 12:39, shit.

"Um well I was-" I started.

"I covered for you for nearly four hours. You're just lucky mom had to drive to New Jersey for business." He said.

"Well I'm sorry but-" He once again cut me off.

"What the hell is that?" Malcom yelled. My shirt had slipped down a bit and you could see what Percy left on the top of my right breast. "Is that a hickey?" He asked.

"Maybe," I said.

"Annabeth, go to your room now." Malcom said calmly.

"Um I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I said and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He held out his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"I want your phone and laptop now." He said.

"No." I said. He snatched my bag from me and pulled out my electronics.

"Go to your room now!" He said and pointed to the stairs. I trudged up the steps. This is ridiculous, I'm almost eighteen. I'm taking orders from my brother! What on earth! I was fuming now. I knew better to let my anger take control though we all know how that ended last time. So instead I threw pillows at my door trying to go through different scenarios in my head.

** Hey guys! It's KC again here with an update. Okay so first of all whoo hoo three days till Christmas! If you don't celebrate this holiday then happy (Whatever holiday you celebrate). Um so yeah this chapters a filler because it seems I'm stumbling on a dreaded case of writers block. Now this is where you can help. If you want leave an Idea in the reviews and maybe I'll use them. Also do you guys want to do shout outs? **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	16. Chapter 16

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 16: Going after Percy**

**Malcom's POV**

Honestly I've never liked Percy Jackson. I don't like the way he toys with girls, and since he's decided to try to play with Anna Beth he's crossed into the death zone. I know I'm being protective but who else does Annie have. Dad's with Helen and doesn't care the slightest for us anymore, Mom's in NJ, and technically I'm still the man of the house. I could hear Annabeth furiously moving a pencil back and forth, most likely drawing another building. While I don't want to make any rash decisions they tend to look more appealing. I think I should first try to talk things out with Percy and see where that leads.

**Tomorrow **

I had asked Percy to meet me at our house. Of course Annabeth wasn't going to be here while we talked, I sent her off to grocery shop for a while. I straightened the pillows, gotten coffee to brew, and now I was just waiting for a knock. As if on cue there it came.

"Hello Percy, come in." I said and opened the door wide enough so that he could get through.

"So Malcom, I haven't seen you in a while. How's it been?"

"Fine, thank you. Would you like some coffee?" It's taking all my self-control not to kill him right now.

"Sure." He said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You may wait in the living room." I said and disappeared into the kitchen. I poured the coffee and met him back there.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Percy asked.

"Well I don't know if you're aware but, my sister came home rather late last night." He nodded. "And do you know what she had on her?" I asked and he blushed. "So you do?" He nodded. "Now Percy, I know what you do to girls, I know your game," I stood up now hovering over him. "And I swear if you dare hurt Annabeth in any way I will take away your chance to have children. I will personally make your life a living hell." I said and gave him the famous Chase stare down.

"Um Malcom, we didn't do anything." Percy said but I glared.

"Percy you obviously did. She wouldn't have had those marks on her." I was pained as I asked this question. "Did you take hers?" I asked.

"No if I would have taken hers, she would have taken mine." He told me. I guess it never dawned on me that he was a virgin. "And if you want someone to be mad at, Luke would be a good option." He said slowly getting angry.

"Why?" I asked. I don't like Luke either really.

"He tried to feel her up. I stopped him; it doesn't surprise me that she didn't tell you." This made me mad. At Luke, at Annabeth, and at myself.

"Thank you for that information Percy. Just please don't hurt Annabeth, she's got a bright future ahead of her and I don't want anyone to stand in her way." He nodded and we shook hands. That little punk Luke I'd much rather just beat him senseless instead. No need for a chat like this.

**Annabeth's POV **

I walked out of the store, rolling the cart towards my car. Halfway through unpacking I was pushed up against my Prius. Hot breath was on my ear. I stopped completely.

"If you're going to mug me just let me give you my wallet." I said.

"Sweetheart I wouldn't dream of it." Luke's voice made me shiver. I could feel his body pressing against mine and it was making me feel ill. "Get in the car." He commanded. I slammed the trunk and opened my door. He walked around to the passenger seat. "Kiss me like you mean it or else." He said and I did as I was told. His breath smelt like mint as he cupped my head pulling me closer.

I felt strange doing this in a parking lot where anyone could see. I don't know what makes him think this is acceptable. His hand slid around my waist and he pulled me on top of his lap. I guess it was a good thing I parked in the back where only a few cars were. His hand slipped under my shirt to my back and I cringed. He pinched me hard and I yelped. All my pain stopped when a savior pulled Luke by the shirt straight out of the car.

I was taken aback when I saw fists, flying, angry green eyes, and raven black hair swishing back and forth, how does Seaweed Brain show up at all the right moments? I jumped out of my car and saw Luke was on top now smashing Percy repeatedly in the eye. That was going to leave a bruise. Well the next thing I did was all under the 'you only live once motto' by Suicide Silence.

I jumped on top of Luke to which he responded by whacking me hard in the stomach. Percy was trying to stand up but Luke pinned him down. Once again I launched myself onto the mess. I pulled Percy to his feet but Luke swung hard, punching me right in the face. I fell over, hitting the black, cold, asphalt. Oh great matching shiners for Christmas. I pulled my fist back and slammed it forward.

"Nobody punches Annabeth Chase." I said and listened to a cracking noise and him cursing.

"Annabeth get in the car." Percy said. "Drive to your house, find Malcom, I'll meet you there. " I did as he said and flew out of the parking lot. His blue Jeep was soon tailing behind me and we stopped out in front. We banged on the door.

"Malcom open up, we're having a bit of a crisis here!" I called and the door swung open. He took one look at us and pulled us inside.

"What the heck happened? I send you out for groceries and you come back with him," He pointed to Percy, "beat up, and the bang on the door like the energizer bunny on a sugar high!" He shouts.

"I got jumped by Luke again, halfway through hurting me Percy walked by and pulled him out of the car, fists flew, and well defending ourselves we ended up with these." I said and pointed to my eye.

"Mom's going to kill us when she gets back." He said. "In the meantime I'm going to report this to the police. Maybe help you get a restraining order against him, both of you but especially Annabeth. Get mom on the phone now.

**Dun, dun, dun! So yes I incorporated a few of your guy's ideas. Merry Christmas! The Christmas chapter will be up soon enough. Um bye guys .**


	17. Chapter 17

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 17: We end the year with a lawsuit**

**Annabeth's POV**

After going to court and signing papers we had successfully filed two restraining orders. Luke can't come within fifty feet of Percy or I for any reason and I couldn't be happier. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my aching shoulders. Right now I was sitting alone in my room. Malcom went back to NYU and mom has decided to take a few days off work after working overtime. I've been in deep thought for a while. Where does this put Percy and me now? Without Luke the bet can't go on. Nobody can win. Percy can just leave now but, will he? Will he deny that we ever cared for each other? I know the feeling was mutual. I could_ feel_ it. But what if he didn't? What if it all really was an act and I was too desperate and pathetic and I wanted to make it work so much I put myself in a state of hope. As far as I'm concerned hope is very dangerous because it can be crushed in an instant.

I slid off my bed and went to the bathroom to wash my face. Have you ever had the feeling that you're hollow? Like nothing really matters anymore. There's not a lot of light anymore, everything's dim. Well that's exactly how I feel right now. As I leaned down to splash the water on my face I jumped. Add ice cold water to the below zero weather and I'll be a Popsicle.

"Annabeth, do you want lunch?" Mom asked.

"Sure, just leave it on my bed." I call from the bathroom, my voice muffled from the towel I'm using to dry my face. She opens the door.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Fine mom, just thinking." I say and she scurries back down stairs at the sound of her computer bleeping. I know now's not the worst of it, I've been through worse and I'm ready to raise more hell soon. That's it I have to talk to Percy. I finished off my lunch and put on some clothes. I pulled on my jacket and then stepped out of the door, off to Percy's house.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Percy led me to the living room. His mom wasn't home at the moment, off shopping or something. He handed me a cup of coffee. I think something was bothering him as well. I know he doesn't know I knew about the bet. I just hope he lets me down easy. I was the first to speak.

"I don't know where we stand now Percy." He looked somewhat confused. "I knew about the bet Percy and my way of dealing with it was to seek vengeance for all the girls that couldn't get it." He looked at me shocked. "I'm not dumb Percy, I never have been. I know this is all a bit shocking that I knew your plans, intentions, but I, I just want to know. Where do we stand?" I ask. He was quiet for a while.

"We don't. It's obvious we both had different intentions. I think we both know we don't really have anything going here." In the moment he said that I felt crushed. I picked up my bag and made my way to the door.

"Goodbye Percy." I say and the hollow feeling grew. I didn't know where I was going but when I got there at least it was somewhere I liked, Thalia's house. I haven't cried in seven years so I guess when Thalia saw my black mascara tears she knew something was wrong. She didn't say anything. She didn't bother she did the only thing she could do. She hugged me.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**Percy's POV **

There's no doubt in my mind that I love Annabeth. No doubt whatsoever. It broke my heart to see her leave like that. I turned on my radio and _Let her go by Passenger_ started playing. It brought me a few tears. I'm not going to say it didn't, it explains this situation well. Guys cry too and when we do we're called weak or other words but we all have. I'm not ashamed of crying for her either. I'd do anything to change what I said. She won't want to talk to me now. If Malcom comes back he's going to beat me senseless. I don't ever want to go back to school. I don't want to have to see her in the halls. I don't want her to be broken. Help.

** Hey guys I decide not to have a Christmas chapter because we kind of already did. It's a shorter chapter because I'm really sick right now. Just in case I don't update again soon Happy New Year! Bye guys.**


	18. Chapter 18

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 18: Guardian Angel**

**Annabeth's POV**

Schools started up again and Percy and I have decided to avoid each other at all costs. Thalia has been helping me through a lot of it. We were in the band room now, just messing around with our instruments and talking. Thalia left a little later and once again I was alone. I put away my flute and then sat on the piano bench facing the wall.

"Can I help you Annabeth?" Mr. Apollo asked and I heard the door shut.

"I highly doubt it." I say.

"Try me; I was a teenager just ten years ago. I'm sure I can try to help somehow." He says.

"Okay, this might take a while though." We go through the whole story a few subtle details left out of course. He whistles low.

"Wow that's hard. I don't think I've ever had two girls bet against me before. Now tell me something Annabeth, when we had that conversation about when I asked you to put some type of soul into your music I asked you if you've ever truly loved someone. You told me you almost did. Were you talking about Percy Jackson?" I nodded. He sighed. "I'm not going to tell you that you can work it all out. You have a fifty fifty chance of either way this'll go. Percy has an interesting way with girls. He goes through them like money often but you know what I noticed?" he asks.

"What?" I ask now.

"The moment you stepped into his life he didn't look at another girl, he never did." He smiled. "I think he's just confused because this is all so new to him." I nodded this all makes sense. "Give him some time and I bet you he'll come to his senses." I smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Apollo." He smiled.

"You're welcome Annabeth." The bell rang and I darted off to biology. Grover and I sat next to each other. He sent me a questioning look because of the change in my mood. I just smiled back. It's nice to finally have some reassurance. I was beginning to be happy again and it felt great.

**Percy's POV **

Seeing Annabeth happy again was really great but it still hurts a lot. I'm burying myself in guilt and unhappiness and slowly I'm turning into my old self. I just want to be with her again. The one thing we're both missing is the light in our eyes. There just dull. I couldn't watch anymore. I got up and stormed my way down the hall a new furious light in my eyes. People turned and stared.

"He's back." I heard a boy mutter. That just gave me motivation. Motivation to bring back one of the people I was afraid of, myself. The person I was with Annabeth he was me before Gabe, referred to now as B.G. was nice. After Gabe, A.G., was who I was turning into. Basically imagine a darkness wrapping around my heart and brain and flipping me inside out. I don't think I can stress the point any further.

I locked myself inside the janitor's closet. I had to let my anger out somewhere and this was the place. I ripped stuff off shelves, throwing chemicals to the ground. They burnt my nose and I stepped out of the closet. The once full halls were empty and I was alone. Or at least I thought I was.

"Percy, are you okay?" Annabeth's frail voice asked. Her eyes filled with fear and she looked down at my hands, eyes wide. Blood ran down them, I guess I really did hurt myself on those tree cutters. "Oh my Gods Percy! What happened to your hand?" She shouted. She didn't bother asking anymore questions because she was leading me down the hall towards a water fountain. "Here wash your hands." She said and pressed the button. I did as she said. The next thing I knew she was ripping off her white v neck t- shirt and wrapping it around my hands tightly, trying to clot the blood. She quickly put her coat back on.

"Thank you." I muttered. She nodded.

"Well of course. I couldn't have let you bleed out, now could I?" She smiles a sad smile. I motion toward the bench next to me and we sit down. She bites her lip and I smile. I sigh.

"Annabeth, we can't just forget. I-I think we were both happier together than apart. Do we agree that the feelings mutual?" I ask and slowly she nods, eyes cast downward. With my bloody hands I hold her hands in mine. "And I want you to know, that I love you." It took a lot of courage to spit that out. I desperately waited for her reply. She slowly pressed her lips to mine, very gently.

"I love you too." She says and we stayed like that until the bell rang signaling the end of the day. As she turned to walk away to her car I stopped her.

"Oh and Annabeth, I think you know where we stand now." I say and wink, she blushes a light pink and that sparkle in her eyes comes back. Mine has to.

**Annabeth's POV **

I finally feel whole again. I finally have my seaweed brain again. I couldn't help it two happy tears escaped my eyes as I sat in my car. This time though our relationship is real.

** Okay guys, turns out being sick gives you a lot of extra time. It also gives you an excuse to read and stay on my computer all day. Um so guys how is this going to end? What's your opinion on how you'd like it to end because once again writers block has taken hold of my brain. Also do you guys want a new story soon? **

** See ya witches, **

**KC**


	19. Chapter 19

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 19: Gabe's broken out**

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a month since Percy and I made it official and I couldn't be happier. Luke was out of our lives, I was actually going to have a boyfriend for Valentine's Day, and all was going great. Notice I said _was. _Something always has to go wrong. Why does it always happen to me? At least I'm smart. Let's go back through a long but instant replay. 

Iwas over at Percy's and we were doing homework when Mrs. Jackson came running in the door locking it behind her then jamming it shut. Percy gave her a strange look.

"Mom are you okay?" He asked getting up and approaching her slowly.

"He's out, Gabe's out!" She muttered shaking. Percy got a dead look in his eyes. He turned back to me.

"Annabeth go home." He said coldly.

"At least come to my house with me, you and your mom can stay there and it'll all be fine and-"He cut me off.

"No Annabeth, He'll want revenge and I'm going to kick his ass for what he did if he comes here. Just please take yourself and my mom and go home. It's not safe for you guys to be here." He said. I nodded and helped Mrs. Jackson get her stuff together. Mom's going to probably kill me for not telling her about an unexpected guest but oh well.

When we got to the car I put the pedal to the medal and soon we were hurtling through Manhattan, well as fast as you can go through anyways. I threw open the door to the house. Mom took a look at Sally and glared at me.

"What is she doing here?" She asked sneering.

"Well she's here because Gabe's out. He's going to come after them just please let her stay here mom." I pleaded and then mom did the unexpected, she agreed.

"Help Mrs. Jackson unpack in the guest room, I'm going to secure all the locks. Is Percy coming too?" She asked.

"I don't know." Once we got Sally's stuff unpacked she called Percy. Even though I was in my own room down the hall I could hear her slight weeps. It made me sad but that's the way most people work. We're sympathetic to depressing things. Percy should be here. I don't want him waiting for him to show up. I just want my Seaweed brain back.

If Gabe does show up I want to be behind Percy with my twelve- gage. If he dare tried to hurt either Percy or Sally I wouldn't mind murdering him. It's extreme and horrible for me to think, even worse seeing as how I'm a church goer. When did my life get so complicated? The day I met Percy most likely, but without his crazy life there would be no excitement in mine.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called. I heard Sally walk by my door and soon I followed behind. I could smell sweet, Hawaiian, pizza halfway down the stairs. It was awkward sitting there for a while. Nobody said anything that was until we heard a knock on the door. Mom got up but I motioned for her to sit down, we got into I silent fight but I won. I picked up the hunting gun we'd laid out. I put my finger to the trigger and looked back at mom. She nodded and I opened the door slightly. Percy stared back at me.

"So you were planning on shooting me?" He asks. I nod. "Good choice." Once he's in and I've relocked the door I embrace him.

"Do you want pizza?" I ask and he nods. Once we got some I drag Percy up the stairs.

"Mom we're eating in my room." I can hear her make a sound that sounds like, humph. I chuckle under my breath and shut my door.

"So, he didn't show up yet?" I ask.

"Nope, better that way anyways. I know I'll half to go back but I know I wanted to say goodbye to you, you know just in case." He says like it's nothing.

"I want to come with you." I say.

"Annabeth no, if he did something to you I wouldn't ever forgive myself."

"If anything he should be scared of me. I'm a pretty good shot." He laughs at this. "What?"

"The image of you with that big gun at your front door was really cute." There Percy goes again. I smile.

"Thank you but I can also be very intimidating." I say and he laughs again. I pop a piece of pineapple into my mouth and snuggle closer to him. "Are you staying here tonight?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Okay, good because I want me to be the first thing you see before you go. Good night Percy" I say and pull my covers over us.

_The knife _

_ Blood _

_ Cackling _

_ Gabe _

_ Screaming _

_ Death _

Percy was shaking me awake. He turned on the light once he saw I was through throwing a fit.

"Are you okay because I think you were trying to kill me in your sleep?" Percy said. I hugged him.

"I thought you told your mom the dreams stopped." He said.

"I lied." I answer.

"Look at me okay, it's going to be fine. He won't do it again." With those un-reassuring words somehow I drifted off to sleep again in Percy's arms.

** Okay guys I'm very excited to announce that it is not over yet! I was going to end it but then I remembered, I never told you in detail about the incident. So expect that in the next chapter, also expect things to get somewhat violent. Bye guys. KC**


	20. Chapter 20

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 20: It's on Gabe! Part 1**

**Luke's POV**

So I think I won the bet. How dare they get restraining orders against me! On the Brightside after seeing Percy was taken, I got all the ladies. At the moment I was walking home from a crazy party. I was a little tipsy, I'll give you that. This dude came up to me. I said something like,

"Whaz up bro?" I said really loudly. That club music was still stuck in my head.

"Are you Luke Castellan?" He asked.

"No I'm President Bush! Of course I'm Luke Castellan." I laughed.

"Well, I heard you ran into some trouble with a Percy Jackson. I want to know, do you want to get revenge?" He asked me.

"No but I'll tell you, I would like to screw Annabeth. So yeah, sure, why not, whatever helps you sleep at night." I said.

"Okay, come with me." And that's when everything went dark.

**Percy's POV (two weeks later) **

Gabe hasn't showed up. I've been back to the apartment four times to check. This makes me more nervous, Gabe's planning something big. Maybe even something as big as the_ incident_.

Annabeth's been tossing and turning in her sleep. Once again she's lost the light in her eyes and she's developed black bags under them. The moment I get to beat the crap out of Gabe the better. I'll make him wish he was never born. The police are still searching for him but let's face it, Gabe's one of the best and he's also a serial killer.

**(A/N Yeah that was interesting. I'm reading **_**I Hunt Killers**__** by Barry Lyga right now though so this should be fun. ;) Please excuse the interruption) **_

I felt Annabeth wrap her arms around me from behind. I smiled to myself.

"Hey Annie, how'd you sleep?" I asked. She sighs.

"You already know the answer Seaweed Brain." I feel her burry her face in my back.

"I know. I promise I'll fix it soon." I say and turn around to kiss her cheek. She smiles a sad, tired, smile. Mom walked into the kitchen and smiled.

"T.G.I.F. is that right kids?" She asks and we laugh. Sally started to make blue pancakes when Athena barged down the stairs.

"Annabeth!" She calls from the living room. "When I get home I expect your room to be clean." She then darts past us to get and apple. "Have a good day darling, be on your watch, and remember I love you." She hugs Annabeth and picks up her brief case but not before turning to me. I a low tone she whispers. "And Percy, don't try anything you might regret. I've got this whole place bugged." She gives me a glare before leaving.

"Well I think your mom likes me." Annabeth and Mom giggle and soon enough were out the door as well.

**(A/N Attention readers: The following part of this chapter may have minor violence or major, not sure yet. Be prepared!) **

**Annabeth's POV **

Its elven and I still can't sleep. I've tried and tried. You may as well just put a paranoid in my files right under insomniac. Percy's arm was draped around my waist and I turned off my phone. I heard a _crash _from outside, then the crunch of gravel. I shook Percy awake.

"Wise girl go to bed." He murmured and put a pillow over his head.

"Percy, I think there's someone outside." I say and that made him sit up so fast he could have given himself whiplash.  
"Shhh." I grab for the shotguns. Percy takes one from me. "Stay here." He says.

"Oh heck to the no!" I whisper/ scream.

"I'm going down stairs you wake up, Sally and Athena." He says. I do as I'm told and hand Mrs. Jackson the gun.

"You guys can use this right?" I ask. Mom walks over to her drawer and pulls out a hand gun.

"Of course we can. We went to a shooting range not that long ago." Mom says.

"When I wasn't there?" I ask.

"That's not important. Just be careful Annabeth." I'm confused, is she giving me a chance to go down stairs? I take it as a yes as we walk to the kitchen. I have my one trusty knife in hand now. I spot Percy by the backdoor and the moms by the front. I was hidden behind the kitchen island when the living room window burst open. Percy ducked behind a chair.

"All clear Gabe." Luke. What the heck is he doing here? Why is he working with Gabe? How did Gabe find him? All questions that won't be answered anytime soon. Suddenly the psycho path that's haunted my dreams for the past eleven years, jumped through the window. A long scar ran across his face and it went all the way down his neck as well. A fading away tattoo was printed on his left arm and you could smell his odor from Maine.

"Where are you Percy? Sally? Ooh no I have a better question, where's Annabeth?" I made a pretty disgusted face. "Luke head upstairs, I'll search down here." Great. Gabe laughed. "Ya'll don't have to make this so hard. Just come out to the open and I can kill you easier." I heard a shot ring out from upstairs. Luke's the only one upstairs though how strange. I heard Luke yelp. Then some quiet foot falls to another room. Who's up their? Anybody could take a shot right now so why don't they do it? We could end this so easily.

One after another Gabe threw a chair over in the living room. When he finally got to Percy's chair he smiled.

"Hiding back there just like the coward you are, aren't you boy?" Gabe asked and Percy turned off the safety. We can't kill them, we need the police. Somebody call them! Slowly Percy stood.

"I'm not scared of you Gabe and I never have been." He laughed. "I'm serious Gabe." Percy said angrily.

"Yes you are. You don't have nerve. You could never pull that trigger because you're a momma's boy. Speaking of which, where's she?"

"You'll never find her. If you even breathe on her I'll slit your throat." Percy said. 10 points to Percy!

"Have you forgotten that's what I do professionally?" Gabe asks. I cringe remembering. I guess there's not any better time to get into this so I guess I should tell you about the incident.

_~Flashback~_

_ Percy and I were six at the time. I was over on a play date when Gabe came storming threw the door with two other ladies. Well more like hookers. Sally took one look at him and made such a disgusted face._

_ "Gabe there are children here!" She hissed. He laughed. _

_ "Don't worry Sally we'll be quiet." He said and the girls giggled. _

_ "You need to go somewhere else, this isn't acceptable Gabe." She said. He then promptly slapped her. I jumped. She yelped. _

_ "This is my apartment not yours, I do what I want." He said. _

_ "Actually it's mine I pay for it, clean it, and inhabit it." Sally shot back. Lego blocks tumbled out of Percy's hands. _

_ "You wouldn't want the apartment much longer if it had blood stains in it, would you?" He asks and Sally looks mortified. As A child I was so scared. He pulled out a gun. _

_ "It was nice not knowing you Rebecca." He said and shot one of the girls. I screamed. The other squirmed in his grasp. "And you as well Mickey." Percy and I ran to the bathroom locking ourselves inside. But before we did I saw the horrifying images of knifes flying across the room and the pools of blood soaking into the carpet. _

_~End of Flashback~ _

The rage finally bubbled up inside me and I made a decision that could destroy my life. With Gabe's back to me I took off running and launched myself onto his back placing my knife under his jaw. I could feel him tense.  
"Well haven't seen you for a while girly, how old are you now? Seventeen right?" I tighten my grip.

"Mom call the damn police!" I call. She's already moving towards the phone. In the moment I was distracted Gabe threw me off him and I fell to the floor…

** Okay guys I left you with a cliff hanger because I'm tired and have been writing since 7:00 Pm and it's9:43 pm. Love you guys. **


	21. Chapter 21

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 21: It's on Gabe! Part 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

I hit the floor with a sickening thud. I had dropped my knife in front of him but at least I did some damage when I fell. A flappy piece of skin flipped back and forth under his neck. He kind of looked like a turkey. Gabe looked back at Percy.

"Well you've definitely got your hands full." Gabe said and touched the dangling skin. While he was distracted I grabbed his ankle and pulled him to the ground. Mom and Mrs. Jackson were nowhere to be seen. Percy and I made a run for it put Gabe flattened Percy down like pancake. Soon enough we were both tied to chairs, fan- freaking-tastic!

Gabe turned toward Percy.

"Now Annabeth, because you don't know how to cooperate I'm going to show you what happens. It would be terrible to see your beloved boyfriend here die tonight wouldn't it?" He asks and slapped Percy across the face. I yelped. He smacked his chest hard. "Does that hurt Percy?" Percy stares straight forward. He'd been living like this his whole childhood, he knows not to fight back. Unfortunately for Gabe, I don't take orders and I sure as hell fight back. I was carefully backing into the kitchen. Making sure he didn't notice. I was finally by the knife holder.

I don't know if you know this about me but I go to a summer camp. At this camp they teach all kinds of defense mechanisms and stuff. Well last year I took a knife throwing class. I picked up the first knife and then skillfully it hit the wall behind Gabe's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you little missy." He said but I threw another and another. He dodged them. Percy ducked as a medium size one flew over his head.

"Geez Annabeth, aim at him!" He yelled. Gabe came back and busted his lip. Rookie mistake, I thought to myself and threw a steak knife straight at his calf. He screamed in pain. "Lucky shot." He said but was already pulling out the knife and advancing on me. I'd run out of knives. However, I always have tricks up my sleeves. I looked at Percy and he got the message.

"Hey Gabe you fat, oaf, can you tie your shoes yet? Or do you need Teddy to do it for you still?" I reached into a drawer we recently made the gun drawer. I pulled out a hand gun. Gabe turned around; he was so close his nose touched the tip of the gun.

"I'm locked, loaded, and I will kill you." I could see Percy moving his bonded hands over his head then standing up. He was standing behind Gabe. I was about to make a very sinful decision and my finger was already on the trigger. The guilt would only kill me. And that's when we were saved.

"This is the S.W.A.T team were coming in!" We hadn't moved. "Put the weapon down!" I dropped it and heard the cool metal clank against the floor. They split up and grabbed Gabe and Luke. We were then escorted out. Sally and Mom found us and I could feel the tension be lifted and then there were tears and I love you's. A police man, that I'm guessing was the chief, escorted us to a car. I clung to Percy. I could feel him wince and I sat back up.

"Now when we get down there we're going to need to ask ya'll a few questions, understand?" The police man spoke.

"Yes sir." We both said. As we strolled through the lobby the secretary gave the officer a smile.

"Hello Circe." He said as we passed by. She muttered back and our escort threw open an office door.

"Chief, these are two of our victims. The others should be pulling up any time now." The chief nodded.

"Thank you, Beck." Once he left the chief motioned towards the chairs. He had jet black hair, crazy blue eyes. I felt like I knew him but didn't know where from. Soon enough Sally and Mom came through the door. "Good. Now that you're all here we'll have you sent off one by one to the questioning room. How about we start with you?" He pointed to Mom. She got up and was escorted down the hall.

Ten minutes, twenty, and hour, and another passed bye. Percy just left a while ago leaving my completely and utterly alone. Off course mom and Sally was still here but just in a different waiting room. I twiddled my fingers and twirled my hair. The chief would come in every once in a while. He filed papers and then left. This was just another one of those moments. I looked at the clock, two am. This night just seems to drag on and on. By two thirty I was finally called in. A man in a silver suit greeted me there.

"Hello Annabeth, I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Now I understand you might not want to talk about it but please just try." I nod. "What are your relationships with the other victims?" He asks.

"Athena is my mother, Percy is my boyfriend, and Sally is my boyfriend's mother." I say coolly.

"When did you first hear the criminals?"

"Sometime around eleven, I'm having problems with insomnia. A heard a loud bang and then footsteps on gravel. We had been expected them coming." I say.

"And why did you expect this? Was there some type of arranged meeting?" He asks.

"No we did not arrange it. Eleven years ago I witnessed Gabe murder two girls when I was six along with Percy and his mother. Last year, after being abused and tortured by Gabe, Sally and Percy finally called the police getting him arrested. Also the police finally found the serial killer they had been pursuing for years. My theory is that Gabe wanted revenge and I believe I'm right. But you're the cop you put the pieces together." I say.

"Investigators on the scene assume they entered through the window, is this correct?" I nod. He's scribbling this all down as I'm talking. "Percy told me that a Luke Castellan was involved in this case, do you know him as well?"

"Yes sir." I say.

"Percy also said you'd had run in's with him before, this is true?" I nod. He shifted uncomfortably. "He stated you were assaulted, correct?" I nod again. "Now do you know if Luke has had any other run in's with the law?"

"Well in less you count robbing girls of their virginity, no nothing else." I say.

"Can you please explain the night from start to begging? Don't leave out any details either." So I did just that. When I got to the knife throwing part he looked at me. "So that's how that knife got stuck in his leg." He made a note as he mumbled that under his breath. When I was done he looked up, and then shook his head. "You know I didn't want to have to tell you this but there's a fork in your arm. I looked down and there it was silver, shiny, how did I not notice it?

"I guess I didn't notice, you know the adrenaline rush and everything distracts from the pain." He nodded.

"Well Annabeth thank you. Maybe you should get that looked at in our first aid department." He said and I nodded. When we got to the little room I said,

"Just hand me some gauze and medical tape." He did so and I counted slowly. "One, two, three…" I ripped it out. "Holy Christmas nuts! That hurt!" I winced. We washed out the wound and wrapped it too. "Thank you. Have a nice day." I said as I left. Percy had his arm around me and Athena and Sally were chatting slightly. It's time to go home and see the damage done.

** Hey Guys, what's up? So yeah did you like the end of this chapter? I hope the cliff hanger wasn't too bad. My computer needed to be fixed but hey it's all good now. **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	22. Chapter 22

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 22: Home renovations**

**Annabeth's POV**

Well I'm not going to lie to you the damage to the house was major. There were four busted windows, the bottom part of the stairway railing was broken, the dining room chairs were missing legs, and quite a few knives were still stuck in the walls. We had cleaned up the glass and were waiting for the window guys to get here. Mom was on her way to get new chairs and I had already bought things to fix the railing with. I plucked a knife from above the couch. I guess I'll need to fix that too. Lucky for me I had some extra plaster somewhere around here. After that was fixed the repair guys came in following mom and the store delivery people.

"Yes right there." She said and a chair was placed at the table. She turned to the window people. "Make sure your careful with the frame it's mahogany." I laughed remembering that line in _The_ _Hunger Games. _They muttered a sure and soon they were putting them up. I was already on the stairs. Carefully I nailed it all back into place. It was starting to feel like home again.

Oh I also figured out who was upstairs. Turns out mom also has a thing for knives. She also has a thing for hitting people with books, preferably her copy of _War and Peace. _I threw open the curtains and doors to my balcony door letting in the cool March air. I guess Valentine's Day can wait till next year, huh? The whole predicament got in the way of my romance. I watched the sun go down today. I watched it slide behind the empire state building. Sweet Sassy Molassy! I'm graduating in two months and I haven't prepared my speech for valedictorian! I know it's a bit early to worry about but still! It's a freaking huge deal!

I flipped open my laptop and looked at my planning. No, no, no! This is horrible. It's not even heart felt. At least I didn't go with the speech Thalia wanted me to do. Her Idea was to point to people and either flip them off or tell them they were cool. Somehow I don't it would go over well, but thanks for the idea Thalia. Let's see heartfelt and memorable, give me a few hours.

**Percy's POV **

I was helping mom with the dishes right now, waiting for Nico to come over. I guess I was zoning out because mom snapped me out of some strange day dream I was having.

"Sorry, what did you say mom?" I ask.

"I asked if you wanted rice tonight." She said.

"Will it be blue?" She nods. "Then definitely." She laughs and smiled.

"Sweetheart, go pick up your things and take them to your room. Nico tripped last time, remember?" She asked.

"Yes mother, I remember." With that I picked up my laundry basket and threw it into my room. I was already setting up the video games. First Call of Duty: Black ops then Mario and stuff. When he got there it was just like old times. Before Annabeth came back into my life, before the bet, before everything, and it's nice to know that now the good parts of my old life can blend with those of my new one.

But there's still one thing that scares the living crap out of me and that's the fact that senior year is ending in two months and I haven't gotten any acceptance letters yet. Annabeth said they should be showing up any time now and even into April a little bit so what am I worrying about. The colleges probably go in alphabetical order and Annabeth is a C and I'm a J so I'll half to wait a while longer.

I'm sorry if while you're reading this it's boring the crap out of you but hey this is the weird stuff that goes on in my head okay. If I don't accomplish something now I'll become a dead beat, just like Gabe. Oh gods not like Gabe.

"So Perce are you okay, I mean first a home invasion, being smacked around by Gabe, how do you feel?" Nico asks.

"Well tired but I'm hanging on." _Boosh! _Nico blew up a building on the screen. "Dude that was the foreign embassy, what the hell man!" Nico just laughed.

**Okay guys I have never played these video games before, I'm just thinking that this is the stuff that happens in them so sorry for any false info. This was obviously a filler chapter, nothing truly interesting. I'm thinking we have 4-5 more chapters before the story ends and I start a new one. Also I think I'll give you a summary for the next story in the second to the last chapter. Love you guys. In other news, 100 followers! You're all so amazing! Thank you so much! **

** See ya witches, **

** KC **


	23. Chapter 23

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 23: Prom Preparation**

**Annabeth's POV**

I'm not going to lie; going back to school was strange. Everyone was just kind of staring, trying to figure out if what happened was real. I guess they decided it was true when they heard Luke had gone to the nearest penitentiary. Then of course there were kids asking to see my fork wound, which of course I declined.

I made my way to the music room just as the bell rang. I shoved my stuff in my band locker and stood with the crowd around Mr. Apollo's desk. Soon enough he had jumped on top of it, greeted us, and was already telling us about the latest plans.

"So I was recently approached by the prom comity," He started. "They were wondering if we might want to put on a show for them. Is this something we can consider?" Just about everyone nodded. "Okay good. Now Jazz band your new sheet music is over there, learn it. Honor band we will be working on the rest of the pieces later. For now I want to see," He looked around the room. "For the girls let's have, Katie, Piper, Thalia, and Annabeth. Ladies go to my office. For our boys let's have, Percy, Nico, Leo, and Travis. The rest of you, start working on that other play, Grover's in charge." With that Mr. Apollo shut his door and looked up at us. Piper was the first to speak up.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"You're here because I think all of you could handle the number that we're going to present at prom, well numbers. Our ladies will perform a song as will the boys and then at the end we'll have a show stopper piece. I want it to be absolutely stunning so were going to have a rehearsal now and after school till Prom. How about we meet in the auditorium, yes I like that it will have better acoustics." By now he was just running plans in his head. "We can practice now actually, it is the end of the day."

After being pushed through the halls of Goode we finally made it to the, and my I add freezing, auditorium. We climbed the stairs to the stage and Mr. Apollo sat in his usual spot just observing for now. He does this often because he says that it's the place he gets all his best ideas.

"Okay now I'll pair you up. Piper and Leo, Thalia and Nico, Travis and Katie, and Percy and Annabeth. We all shifted across the stage till we were standing by our partner. "Okay now take off your shoes leave your socks on please." He said. Confuse we removed our shoes and kicked them aside. "This will make it easier for you to slide for now." He walks onto the stage.

"Boys if you can step aside for a few minutes. " They abide and move. "So ladies I want Piper and Thalia to the left of the stage and Annabeth and Katie to the right, behind the curtains." We shuffle back. He walks over to Thalia's side. "Now here you're going to ready shuffle out, spin and throw out your hands like this. Remember that when you dance you're not just putting on a show your telling a story. Now you try." He says and we sloppily do as told.

Once we got to the spinning part I fell over and dragged Katie down with me. Needless to say I'm a spaz. I could hear Percy laugh and I shot him a glare. Katie and I stood up and resumed our positions behind the curtains.

**Percy's POV **

Annabeth is cute when she's flustered. She and Katie got back up and continued with their portion. It was so out of time and I knew it was bugging Annabeth to the bone. Not that I'm saying us guys were any better at all. Travis stage dived off into the chairs and had to sit out for a while, Nico gave up at some point and so did Thalia, Piper looked like she wanted to kill Leo for reasons I don't know about, and Annabeth was still on the verge of exploding. She's a perfectionist you know.

"People, people sit down! Here in a circle we need to talk." Annabeth leaned against my shoulder as Mr. Apollo talked. "Nobody said this was going to be easy. You can't walk in here and think you're going to be pros. Dancing is hard. Do you guys know why I picked you for the job?" We shook our heads. "I picked you guys because you have so much potential. You refuse to show it though. I will not let one student in this class leave without accomplishing something great. It's time to break out of your shells here and now. Practice is over now. When you get home just think about what I said. If you can't hang baby, then there's the door." He then stormed out.

"So I guess he's upset." Thalia said blowing out air. After a while in awkward silence she and Nico left hand in hand. Katie left then Travis following her. Piper glared at Leo and walked out. Now it was just Annabeth and I.

I saw something new in her eyes though, disappointment. Without a word she got up and kicked open the door. She needs to be alone right now. Well I guess that leaves me here now. I don't really know what got to into me, I don't like dancing really. However, that did not stop me from practicing my part of the routine. I slid and spun, jumped in the air, I even pretended I had a dance partner at some point.

**So we end with a sadish, dancing, Percy. How interesting. Anyways I know a lot off writers do this and it gets really annoying sometimes but what the hell, right. My birthday is on the 10****th**** and if we could just get a ton of reviews it would just make me so happy so review! Love y'all. Oh in other news I finally figured out I've been spelling that wrong. Thanks auto correct.**


	24. Chapter 24

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 24: Prom dress shopping!**

**Annabeth's POV**

The only thing that I've really been looking forward to the last week was Thalia and I going prom dress shopping. Despite what others think I have dreamt about this moment my entire life. It doesn't matter what a girl acts like, she still at some point wants to be a princess.

Thalia parked up in front by the little boutique. On the outside it was made of old, red, bricks. However, on the inside it was one of the most elegant places I've been in. There were white marble floors, crystal chandeliers, and dresses everywhere. Black, blue, white, gray, orange, any color you could possibly imagine.

"Wow." Thalia and I both said. Thalia smirks and pulls out her credit card.

"Let the shopping begin." Soon we were racing all over the place. Upstairs was exactly the same décor idea but a huge glass window gave a beautiful view of New York. I couldn't help myself, instead of focusing on finding the perfect dress my mind was preoccupied with thoughts of architecture. Thalia came up behind me.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Admiring those curves." I say. Most likely she thought I was talking about the dress in front of me.

"What do you mean? That dress has absolutely zero curves. It's also butt ugly." I laughed at this.

"I meant the arches in the ceiling." She sighed.

"Annie we're here to pick out dresses not study. Now let's go look for you. I found the most amazing dress-"

"Holy sweet sauce, look at that dress!" I exclaimed. White, strapless, flowy, it's everything I could want. I looked at Thalia. "I have to try it on!" I had already grabbed her wrist and was grabbing it off the rack. When I said it was strapless that was kind of a lie. What's the word for those small sleeves that just kind of dangle?

I smoothed it over and stepped out of the dressing room. Thalia clapped excitedly.

"Oh it looks perfect on you! Twirl." I did so and that just got her more excited. You'll be like the queen of the roaring 30's or 20's or whatever this prom is themed!" With that we paid and were off to my house.

**Percy's POV **

The only reason guys hate dances to an extreme is because of all the things that could go wrong there. But guess freaking what? This isn't just a dance, this is prom and Annabeth made it clear that she didn't want me to screw up my tux or getting it. She was taking me to some fancy uptown place. She had shown me her gown and she wanted the tux to complement it. I mean how the hell is one tuxedo from another going to look better?

She was holding onto my arm as we went through the shop in a loving matter. She's been a little stressed out lately. The one college application she's been waiting for is from NYU. She wants to get in so badly and if I could I'd make it happen in an instant.

"Ooh, try this one on." She said and passed me a hanger. We made our way to the dressing rooms and quickly I changed.

"So how do I look?" I ask. She smiles.

"You look really, really good." She walks closer to observe me. "Do you have enough room to stretch around in it?" She asks and I start jumping up and down and stretching.

"Yeah I think so." I say.

"Your pants aren't too tight?" She asks.

"Nope they're nice and roomy." I answer.

"Good and it's comfortable?" She asks.

"Yes Annabeth can we please just rent it now." She nods and I pay the cashier. Once we get to the parking lot Annabeth looks at me, a smile playing at her lips. "What?" I ask.

"Oh nothing, there's just a surprise waiting for you at your house." She says instantly I'm even more intrigued.

"What kind of surprise?" I ask.

"You'll have to wait and see seaweed brain." She said and kissed me quickly on the lips. Well that just gave me incentive to drive as fast as humanly possible till wed got back to my house. Instead of taking the elevator I dragged her up the stairs.

"Oh my gods Percy slow down please!" She said as I riffled through my pockets for my keys. Finally, I threw open the door to see mom with a blind fold.

"Mom, what are you doing?" In seconds Mom had blindfolded Annabeth and I. Mom guided us to wherever we were going. I could hear other chit chat in the background. I noticed the voices of Paul and Athena. I was still wondering why they blindfolded Annabeth. I mean doesn't she know what this is about already. As if reading my mind she answers.

"No seaweed brain I don't know what this is about. I just knew that there was going to be a surprise." I smirk and squeeze her hand.

"Okay kids hold out your hands." Athena says and we do. I feel a smooth package slip into my hands. "Take off your blindfolds." She says and I hear Annabeth scream next to me as were reading the information on the page.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my flipping Gosh! As I read the words as well I laugh and soon see Annabeth is crying happily. I embrace her and look around. A large banner that reads, _Congratulations future NYU students!_ I swear Annabeth almost feinted right there. I kissed her hair and watched as our parents giggled at our reactions.

"And I got that all on video, ten points to Blowfis!" Paul said. A violent cake with the schools logo sat on the table. Annabeth ran to Athena and hugged her tightly. Today my dreams and hers came true.

**Okay guys I really liked writing the end of this chapter. Um sorry I haven't updated in like forever. My B-day is tomorrow. How old do you think I'm going to be? Review! **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	25. Chapter 25

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 25: Prom! Part 1**

**Annabeth's POV**

We met at school a bit earlier than normal to warm up. Once again I was dealing with Silena ripping out my hair. She finally put the last piece on my first costume, which was an original 50's style dress. It was bright red and ended at my knees. She decided to give me white flats and one of those cool hats that had black lace coming down from it. I after that I fought her to not put any make up on me. Unfortunately, I lost and she got red lipstick and mascara on me before she gave up. The boys were just finishing up their number. They did Check yes Juliet by We the Kings. Needless to say anyone who had a good taste in music applauded.

"Girls you're on in two minutes, are we ready?" Mr. Apollo shouted and looking over the famous clipboard.

"Yes." We all echoed. As Percy slid back behind the curtain he smiled at me.

"So did I do good?" He asks.

"Perfect baby." I answer. He kisses my cheek and soon we're off. The music to Rumor has it by Adele came on. Let's do this.

**A/N Thalia: **Normal, **Katie: **_Italics, _**Piper: Bold, Annabeth: **_**Bold Italics. **_**Everyone: **Underline 

_**A: She, she ain't real**_

_**She ain't gon' be able to love you like I will**_

_**She is a stranger**_

_**You and I have history or don't you remember?**_

_**Sure, she's got it all but baby is that really what you want?**_

T: Bless your soul; you got your head in the clouds

She made a fool out of you and, boy, she's bringing you down

She made your heart melt but you're cold to the core

Now rumor has it, she ain't got your love anymore

Everyone: rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

**P: She is half your age**

**But I'm guessing that's the reason that you've stayed**

**I heard you been missing me**

**You've been telling people things you shouldn't be**

**Like when we creep out, she ain't around**

**Haven't you heard the rumors?**

**K:** _Bless your soul; you got your head in the clouds_

_You made a fool out of me and, boy, you're bringing me down_

_You made my heart melt yet I'm cold to the core_

_But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for_

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

_**A: All of these words whispered in my ear**_

_**Tell a story that I cannot bear to hear**_

_**Just 'cause I said it, doesn't mean that I meant it**_

_**People say crazy things**_

_**Just 'cause I said it, don't mean that I meant it**_

_**Just 'cause you heard it **_

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

(Rumor)

Rumor has it

But rumor has it he's the one I'm leaving you for

We took a deep breath and listened to the cheers before taking a break and rushing backstage for the final number. This was by far my favorite outfit. A red flapper dress, little white high heels (the old fashioned kind), my hair curled to perfection, and to top it off the original flapper feather hat that matched the dress. Thalia's was a blackish blue color, Piper's was blue, and Katie's was green. The boys stood behind us and we were ready to start.

"And now our very talented students will dance to Benny Goodman's Sing, Sing, Sing." Mr. Apollo announced and as the music started we shuffled out. The girls spun to the front and the boys came out now scissoring through us. I watched Percy slowly dance his way over to me. We joined hands and the trumpets started. Soon we were swinging to the music. I always wished I could live in this era, the big parties, crazy dancing, and amazing jazz music. However, the poverty would not have worked for me.

Cue the spinning, around and around. As the Oboe part came on (Or at least I think it's an Oboe) the girls spun away and the two boys went to either side of the stage. At this part the girls stretched out their legs and ran a hand up them pulling up there dress a smidge. I never agreed to this. We twirled our hair and as the music started to pick up pace again the boys slide across the stage to us and joined us again to dance. Now we just shook our hips and the boys spun to the front showing off their moves.

One, two, three, go! The lights dimmed and strobes lights went off for dramatic effect. More spinning. I think I'm getting a bit too dizzy. I was already dividing counts in my head like Mr. Apollo had taught me. Time for the finale, I thought. We go in a line and did the famous racquet kicking for a while. Then at the end we went back to our partners and sat on their knees. Let me just tell you, Silena didn't need to apply any blush to any of us. I leaned down and kissed Percy's cheek leaving a big red lipstick mark. Needless to say we got a standing ovation. We bowed walked off stage.

I had exactly twelve minutes to change into my dress. See you soon.

**Okay so here's part one of Prom. I know it might have gotten kind of boring reading all that so sorry. We have the end of this chapter and then Graduation and then we're done. Um thank you so much for just supporting me while writing this, I know for a fact I could have done better than this but at least I know I can do better in the future. Oh and it's time to answer your, How old am I question. First keep in mind that you liked my writing before and that just because I'm younger or older than your expectations doesn't mean your opinion of me should change. I just turned thirteen. So yes that means I was writing this story while I was twelve. Yes I know there are some topics I probably shouldn't write about but honestly I don't care. If you have issues with that go take a chill pill. Love you guys! **

** See ya witches, **

** KC**


	26. Chapter 26

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 26: Prom! Part 2**

**Annabeth's POV**

I made my way back to the ballroom. It really was fancy. Percy and I had dinner, gotten pictures taken, and talked for a while. Leo Valdez walked over to the table.

"Hey you guys! Just a warning, the Stoll's put some type of whiskey in the punch. Don't drink it!" He said, semi slurring the words together and gave a loopy smile. "I've got to go find… well whoever the heck I took to prom!" With that he was off staggering across the floor. Poor Leo doesn't even remember who he came with.

"Well that was interesting." Percy said dumping his drink into a fake plant pot.

"Yeah, it was." I said. Percy stood up and held out his hand.

"Shall we dance my lady?" He asked. I giggled and stood up. He led us to the middle. "You know I really like your dress, I thought you said it was white though." He said.

"It is isn't it?" I looked down only to see a grey gown. "Oh wow it was white." I said looking down in disbelief.

"Whatever I like this dress far better. It looks better with your eyes." He said and I smiled.

"Thank you Percy." I stood up on my toes and kissed his nose. His hands went to my hips, pulling me closer to him.

"You know what's crazy?" He asked.

"What?" I said staring into those beautiful sea green orbs.

"This all started as a game. You plotted, Luke and I tried to seduce you, and you changed me for the better and I gave you some edge. After this entire year you made me fall insanely in love with you and now were going to college together. I love you." He said.

"I love yo-" He cut me off with a kiss. Not that I'm complaining. I felt his arms tighten higher up on my back and I realized we were still in public. I slid my hand between our mouths. "Calm down lover boy, were not in private.

"Attention! Attention students!" Percy spun me around in his grasp so my back was to his chest. I held onto his arms holding me. "It's time to crown our Prom Queen and King. Drum roll please?" A drum went off somewhere in the room. "Your Prom king is Percy Jackson." Cue applaud. "And your Prom queen is, Drew Tanaka!" I recoiled in disgust. I guess Percy could still see me from the stage. I crossed my arms. I don't have time to watch this.

"Excuse me, excuse me everyone." Percy's voice boomed over the speakers. "I don't really care about this so Ethan, come on up here and get this." Percy hated Ethan, seeing as he was Luke's second in command. Most girls hated him because he was a pervert. It's perfect! Ethan made his way to the stage and wrapped an arm around Drew. I could tell what he did because Drew's eyes went wide but she still smiled and waved like nothing happened.

Percy was soon at my side. I fist bumped him.

"You are such a good boyfriend." I say and he wraps his arms around me again. He spins me around and leans me backward to kiss me. He's such a rule breaker. I'm surprised a chaperon hasn't pulled us apart yet. I pushed him off for a second. "Percy I can't breathe."

"That's the feeling I get every time I see you." He's such a hopeless romantic I swear.

"No seriously seaweed brain, it's like you were trying to suck the air out of my lungs." I laugh.  
"Okay well then why don't we drive home, it's going to end soon anyways." I link his arm in mine and find my coat.

**So this is just the end of the previous chapter. Last chapter is next! Do you guys want to help me decide what I should do for my next story? In the end chapter I'll give you two choices and I'll announce the winning topic in an ending authors note. Bye Guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**How to Break a Girl**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Chapter 27: Graduation**

**Annabeth's POV**

I pulled on my graduation robes. The ceremony was to begin anytime soon. I looked at myself in the mirror, I still wasn't convinced.

"You look perfect." Percy said wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks but I have to convince myself of that." He spun me around to face him. I raised my eyebrows.

"But don't you see, you already have. You wouldn't have put the outfit on if you hadn't." I saw his reasoning and cracked a smile. "And see after this we'll be packing up our stuff and going to NYU and making out…" I stopped him.

"Remember that our parents are downstairs." I said, BTW he didn't care. All he did was press his lips to mine.

"Nice gum, very minty." He said grinning.

"Eww Percy!" I watched him pull my gum out of his mouth and throw it away. "Come on wash your hands and rinse off your mouth. Let's give you a better reputation than that." I swiped his mouth with his hand.

"You know reds a really good color on you." He said sauntering into the bathroom.

"Enough Seaweed brain, we need to get there already. A late valedictorian is not a good one."

**~Fast forward to Annabeth's Valedictorian speech~**

**A/N I'm crying as I write this!**

Mr. Brunner walked to the podium.

"Now as we end our graduating ceremony, I'd like you to welcome our valedictorian Annabeth Chase to the stand. I walked up the stairs on the football fields make shift stage.

"When I first came to Goode, I expected my world to turn around. Mostly for the better, but I guess you could say it was a little different from what I expected. During my time here I was bullied. I also had a lot of fun here. I know a lot of others of you here did too. But that's not the point of this speech. I feel like after knowing most of this class since elementary school we've all changed drastically. Some for better others for worse, but we are the future. When we all part our ways, I want everyone here to make a promise, okay? I want you all to do something good, something that makes you proud of yourself. Whether it's volunteering at a soup kitchen or participating in a charitable organization, I want our generation to be the one that makes a difference." I breathed in.

"I'm going to miss high school but I know we have to leave to make a new life for ourselves. The outside world is not the mall," I looked at Drew, "It's not your social rank," My gaze drifted to Rachel, "It's going to wreck you, tear you apart, and make you happy in the end. Albert Einstein once said, _'Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving forward.' _It was not till recentlyI understood this well. I was constantly dwelling on all the problems I had from the past, then I met someone who I thought could never give the impact he did on me. He showed me maybe I don't need to care as much, maybe I need to let go. Not through his words exactly, but through the fact that he believes in me. The fact that he convinced me, just by simply looking at me, that I need to let some things go. I definitely never intended to go on this path of life, but I'm ending up where I need to be in life. I can feel it and I hope you all can feel that way about your future. This life is what you make it, in the words of a very smart man '_Things change. And friends leave. Life doesn't stop for anybody.' _Thank you." By then I could feel my mascara running down my cheeks. "Congratulations Goode high school seniors of 2014!"I shouted and we threw our caps into the orange and pink sky.

Percy ran on stage.

"I don't care anymore Wise girl, just kiss me and smear that red lipstick!" He said and I pressed his lips close against mine. Thalia and I hugged tightly and I could see my speech had the same effect on her.

"Annie that speech was really beautiful." She cried and Nico soon joined us. Sayonara high school. Thanks for the experience.

**Wow guys, so it's the end. What is my life now? Anyways so I decided I'm going to take a break for a while on fan fiction and start casting up new ideas. I seriously love you all to death! You made my journey very pleasant and just thank you to all the people who ever reviewed, favorite, followed, or just simply read it. For the last time in this story,**

**See ya witches, **

** KC**


End file.
